Mis recuerdos
by Mistic girl
Summary: Capítulo 7: Bajo las estrellas, uploaded. R&R Plz! No me critiquen, tuve que dividirlo en dos partes, siguiente pronto. Feliz año nuevo a todos!
1. Una noche

Esta historia está dedicada a una de las escritoras de Fanfiction Aviatrix8 (o algo así) muchas gracias tus historias ya que fueron las primeras que leí y las que me inspiraron a escribir. Y aunque no sé si hablas español (todas tus historias eran en inglés) quiero decirte "Muchas gracias por tus historias/Thank you very much for your stories".

Bueno aquí está mi historia:

**Título**

**Mis recuerdos**

**Autora: Mistic girl**

Aclaraciones:

– Diálogos –

+Pensamientos+

-(Comentarios de la Autora)-

¡Disfrútenla!

Capítulo 1:

Una noche…

Era una noche realmente estrellada en el campamento del ejército de Lord Eliwood. El caballero conocido como Kent estaba durmiendo en su tienda cuando de repente despertó por un sonido que provenía de afuera de la tienda. Luego escuchó una voz que decía:

– ¡Ouch! Eso dolió. No puedo ver nada aquí… bueno, mejor continuo mi camino –

Kent abrió la solapa de su tienda y vió a una persona vestida con una capa verde, que caminaba de una manera apresurada; Kent se puso su armadura, agarró su espada y siguió a la misteriosa persona a través del bosque -(como que se vistió muy rápido ¿No? P)-. Hasta que esta se detuvo en frente de un lago, la luz de la luna iluminaba todo a través de las ramas de los árboles, mientras que no se escuchaba nada más que los grillos con su canción nocturna, entonces el encapuchado dijo:

– ¡Fiú! Por fin llegué. Espero no haber despertado a nadie… – dijo mirando a todos lados, pero aún sin ver a Kent, el cuál se escondía detrás de un gran roble, aún observándola.

Kent al instante se dio cuenta por la voz que era una mujer pero dos preguntas seguían en el aire ¿Quién era? Y ¿Por qué estaba allí?

En ese momento la persona se quito la capa dejando ver su rostro, era Samantha, la tacticista del ejército, una chica delgada, con piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos color miel. Kent se quedó allí esperando a que se descubriera que hacía Samantha en ese lugar. Hasta que ella comenzó a cantar una melodía, sería difícil de describir como era, más o menos una balada, algo triste, pero aún así muy hermosa. Cuando Kent la escuchó se sorprendió, ya que nunca la había oído cantando.

+Ella tiene una hermosa voz…+ Pensó Kent.

A la mañana siguiente el ejército de Eliwood estaba listo para viajar al siguiente país; obviamente, Kent estaba muy soñoliento (se había quedado hasta tarde escuchando la canción de Samantha)

– ¡Kent! ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Sain a su amigo, mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente a su cara

– ¿Qué--? Ah, sí. Estoy bien – Contestó Kent dando un pequeño bostezo

– ¿Estás seguro? Pareces un poco soñoliento –

– No te preocupes, estoy bien –

--\--\--\--\--\--\--\--

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando el campamento ya estaba listo, Samantha estaba hablando con Rebecca y Serra. Kent las observaba a lo lejos, pero el no podía dejar de observar a Samantha, todavía podía escuchar su canción en su cabeza.

Esa noche ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, pero esta vez Kent esperó a que Samantha saliera, cuando lo hizo, él la siguió hasta el lugar donde ella se detuviera, sólo para oírla cantar. Cuando ella empezó Kent se escondió detrás de un árbol -(de nuevo)- pero, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó. Samantha se dio la vuelta y vió a Kent.

– ¡Kent! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo enojada

– Yo solo estaba… o/o– dijo un poco apenado

– ¡Me estabas espiando! ÒÓ –

– No, no… yo estaba… Bueno sí pero, sólo vine aquí a escucharte cantar… Tienes una hermosa voz… – dijo sonrojándose un poco

– ¿Tu de verdad lo crees? u– dijo Samantha mientras sonreía con mucha emoción

– Sí, yo… –

– Gracias, significa mucho para mi, viniendo de ti… – dijo Samantha sonrojándose un poco

– …Por nada… v/v – dijo Kent

– Sabes… tu eres la primera persona del ejército que me oye cantar – Dijo Samantha ruborizándose todavía más

– Je, je, je,…entonces… ¿Vas a cantar o qué? –

– Bueno, está bien – dijo sonriendo

Toda la noche ellos dos estuvieron allí solos. Al amanecer ambos estaban volviendo al campamento.

Kent dejó a Samantha en frente de su tienda diciendo – Trata de dormir un poco, ¿Si? – Samantha asintió diciendo – Sí, gracias… Kent… –

Kent se estaba yendo a su tienda cuando escuchó que Samantha lo llamaba diciendo – ¡Kent!... um… ¿Vas a venir mañana a escucharme cantar? … – Kent sonrió y dijo – Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada –

Samantha lo vió alejarse y pensó +…Me pregunto si el quiere solamente escuchar mi canción ó si de verdad quiere verme a mí…+ Luego ella entró a su tienda.

Fin del capitulo 1

Espero que les haya gustado -

Gracias por leerlo, dejen reviews buenas y malas.

Pronto (si quieren) pongo conti…


	2. La Batalla

Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

La Batalla

Tres horas después ya todos los integrantes del ejército ya se habían despertado. Sain fue a la tienda de Kent para ver si el ya se había despertado. Al ver que Kent seguía dormido intentó despertarlo pero lo escuchó diciendo –…tienes la más hermosa voz que he escuchado…– aún dormitando.

Sain no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, pero con esta Kent se despertó

– ¡Aaaah! Sain ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! (òó) –

– Nada… ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? – preguntó Sain con una sonrisa malvada

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Kent un poco nervioso

– Por nada… jeje… la próxima vez que vallas a escuchar a una linda chica cantar, podrías invítarme… No sabía que hablaras dormido… – dijo Sain aún con esa sonrisa

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡DIME SAIN QUE FUE LO QUE DIJE! – dijo Kent muy exaltado

– Tranquilo… nada… pero se que… tenía que ver con una cantante – dijo Sain con una sonrisa

– Fiú… +Menos mal que no dije su nombre+ bueno, ¿Qué viniste ha hacer aquí?–

– Como no te habías despertado, decidí venir a ver si te había pasado algo… –

– Oh… bien, gracias –

– Oye, vamos a desayunar ¿Quieres? –

– Sí, iré en un momento –

– Muy bien, adiós enamorado ja ja ja –

Kent miró un poco enojado a Sain mientras que se iba todavía riendo, Kent no pudo evitar pensar +Esto de escucharla cantar podría traerme problemas… pero, yo… quiero escucharla cantar otra vez…+

Kent se vistió y salió a conseguir su desayuno, Rebecca era la que los hacía, mientras que Serra y Sain los repartían -(tan raro Serra ayudando xD)-, Kent tomo el suyo y buscó un lugar donde sentarse sus ojos recorrieron el lugar hasta que se toparon con cierta chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, que comía debajo de un árbol. Kent se acercó a ella

– Um… hola Samantha – Dijo Kent con un poco de timidez, Samantha lo miró y se sonrojó un poco

– Hola, Kent… – Kent notó el sonrojamiento - lo cual lo hizo sentirse un poco incómodo -

– ¿Te molesta… si me siento? –

– No, siéntate – dijo Samantha sonriendo

– Gracias –

Kent se sentó al lado de Samantha y ambos empezaron a comer. Al terminar sus desayunos ambos se quedaron allí callados, sin siquiera mirarse. Eso fue hasta que Kent decidió hablar

– Samantha, yo… quería preguntarte algo… –

– Claro, dime –

– Es que… no olvídalo, no es de mi incumbencia –

– ¡Vamos! No seas tímido dime – dijo Samantha sonriendo

– Bueno es que me extraña que no nos hallas dicho que te gustaba cantar… ¿Por qué lo ocultas? –

– Es que me gusta cantar a solas… me entretengo, es algo así como mi hobbie –

– Oh… ahora entiendo… ¿Y tú cantas todas las noches? –

– Sí, siempre y cuando pueda… pero… esta noche en especial me quedé hasta más tarde…–

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

– Porque… cuando tu estabas escuchándome cantar, te veías tan feliz (v/v)… y yo no quise… –

– Gracias, Samantha… – La cortó Kent -(se podría decir que de alguna manera él sabía que era lo que ella le iba a decir)- –

Ambos se quedaron allí -(sonrojados)-, callados. Hasta que Samantha vió algo que la sorprendió: Sain, Serra y Rebecca los espiaban desde la parte de atrás de la tienda de Merlinus -(no lograron esconderse muy bien, jejeje…)- Samantha disimuló el hecho de que ya los había visto. –…Oye, Kent…– dijo Samantha casi en un susurro, Kent se volteó a verla – Mira quienes están detrás de la tienda de Merlinus – dijo moviendo los ojos hacia esta, Kent miró con curiosidad pero, esa expresión cambió de inmediato al ver quienes eran y que era lo que hacían.

– ¿Crees que nos están espiando? – Le preguntó Samantha

– Por supuesto que sí. Nunca antes nos habíamos sentado juntos, como hoy. Supongo que quieren saber el porque estamos aquí –

– Si, tienes razón… –

– Quizá deberíamos separarnos por-- –

Pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas en ese momento, alguien había gritado – ¡Estamos bajo ataque! – Kent se levantó rápidamente y le dijo a Samantha – Ve con Lord Eliwood necesitamos una estrategia, ¡Ya! – Samantha asintió y se fue corriendo hasta la tienda de Eliwood, donde estaba reunido con Lyn y Hector. – ¡Estamos bajo ataque! – Les dijo. Mientras tanto Kent buscaba su espada y su lanza desesperadamente en su tienda, aún era muy temprano él no se esperaba un ataque, cuando las encontró se fue por su caballo y luego al campo de batalla.

Samantha ya había terminado de explicarles a los tres jóvenes lords su estrategia, estos asintieron y salieron de la tienda dejando a Samantha sola, esta puso sus manos en una pose de oración y dijo – Por favor Santa Elimine, has que todo salga bien –.

Pasó cierto tiempo en que Samantha estuvo sola en la tienda sin hacer nada más que caminar en círculos, ella siempre se sentía culpable por el hecho de no poder ayudarles más que con las estrategias. De pronto escuchó a alguien abriendo la solapa de la tienda, pensó +Que bueno… parece que ya han regresado+. Pero no sabía lo equivocada que estaba, no era ninguno de sus amigos del ejército, era alguien que ella deseaba nunca volver a ver.

– ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?! – Dijo mientras tomaba de su cintura una daga y la apuntaba hacia esa persona

– Hola mi pequeña niña… tal como veo me recuerdas… – Contestó el extaño, su voz hizo que a Samantha se le erizaran los cabellos.

– ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡De ninguna manera volveré contigo y tu banda de asesinos!

– Pero tú me debes algo… y aún no me lo has pagado – Dijo acercándose hacia ella

– ¡ALÉJATE! –


	3. ¿Qué sucedió?

Capítulo 3:

**DISCLAIMER: YO NO POSEO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE FIRE EMBLEM**

Se que no había puesto esto en los otros pero en este sí

Capítulo 3:

¿Qué te sucedió?

El ejército de Eliwood volvía al campamento después de una corta batalla, aparentemente las tropas enemigas se habían retirado -(sin ninguna razón aparente)-.

Lyn, Hector y Eliwood se dirigían de regreso a la tienda donde habían dejado a Samantha. Pero cuando entraron se aterrorizaron al ver que la habitación que hasta hace unos momentos consistía en un cuarto con una mesa en el centro con cuatro sillas alrededor y unos mapas y pergaminos dentro de unas cajas ahora se había convertido en un caos, los mapas y pergaminos (muchos de los cuales estaban quemados) se encontraban dispersos en el piso de la tienda, las sillas y la mesa estaban volteadas al otro lado de la tienda y Samantha se encontraba inconsciente y boca abajo en el centro con muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo, las cuales sangraban.

Los tres se acercaron apresuradamente hasta la tacticista y se dieron cuenta de la localización de sus heridas: tres grandes en su pecho y otra (la peor de todas) en la espalda, acompañada de una quemadura en el centro.

Eliwood la volteó y la miró (parecía empezar a despertarse), puso una mano en su espalda para ayudarla a acomodarse mientras Lyn y Hector observaban al otro lado, Lyn a punto de que le brotaran las lágrimas y Hector intentando controlar su ira -(y su deseo de golpear algo)-.

Eliwood aterrorizado por ver a su amiga así se le acercó y le dijo – ¡Samantha! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? – Samantha lentamente abrió sus ojos y dijo con un hilo de voz – Él… ha venido aquí… buscándome… todo fue una trampa… – Luego volvió a caer inconsciente.

Lyn se les acercó y dijo – Debemos llevarla con Serra y Priscilla – Eliwood la levantó y la llevó en brazos hasta la tienda donde se encontraban Priscilla y Serra. Lyn lo vió alejarse y se le brotó una lágrima, de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se volteó y vió que era Hector, este le sonrió con comprensión y dijo – No te preocupes ella estará bien, tu la conoces desde hace más tiempo que yo. Debes saber que ella es fuerte y que no le gustaría verte así – Lyn sonrió y asintió mientras se limpiaba la lágrima – Si, tienes razón. A ella no le gustaría verme así. Gracias Hector – contestó Lyn –….Pero aún así, no puedo evitar el sentirme culpable… yo le prometí protegerla, y le fallé…– Dijo Lyn bajando la cabeza – Tranquila, estoy seguro de que no se enojará mucho por una sola vez que la hallas defraudado – Dijo Hector sonriendo, a Lyn no le gustó mucho este comentario, así que empezó a golpearlo gritándole – ¡Hector eres muy malo conmigo! – Mientras Hector se cubría con los brazos y se reía de la forma tan fácil como había logrado enojar a Lyn, mientras tanto Eliwood llegaba a la tienda que Serra y Priscilla compartían.

Al entrar Eliwood con Samantha, Serra y Priscilla vieron el estado en que ella se encontraba se acercaron corriendo mientras le indicaban a Eliwood que la recostara sobre una colcha que estaba en el medio de la tienda.

Priscilla le preguntó a Eliwood – Lord Eliwood, ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Samantha? – Eliwood bajó la cabeza y contestó – Ella… fue atacada mientras que estábamos peleando…– Serra interrumpió la conversación llamando a Priscilla – ¡Priscilla! Mira esto…– Priscilla se acercó a Serra. Serra cuidadosamente levantó el brazo de Samantha y le mostró la herida a Priscilla, ambas sintieron un escalofrío al ver la herida

– ¿Puedes sentirlo? – dijo Serra mirando la herida

– Si, es muy intimidante – respondió Priscilla.

Eliwood se sintió furioso al no saber de que hablaban las chicas

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –

Ambas lo miraron y empezaron a decir

– Estas heridas… en todo su cuerpo no fueron hechas por un arma – dijo Priscilla

– ¿Entonces que las hizo? – Preguntó Eliwood intrigado

– Fueron hechas por una magia extremadamente poderosa – Continuó Serra – la persona que hizo este hechizo no quiso matarla… sino hacerla sufrir – Terminó de decir.

Se formó entonces un incómodo silencio. +Samantha… ¿Quién te hizo esto?…+ pensó Eliwood. Serra y Priscilla entonces empezaron a usar sus báculos para sanar a Samantha.

Mientras tanto Kent buscaba a Samantha por el campamento cuando se encontró con Lyn

– Disculpe, Lady Lyndis… – La llamó Kent, al oírlo Lyn se volteó

– Oh… hola Kent. ¿Qué sucede? –

– ¿No ha visto a Samantha? – Preguntó Kent, Lyn al escuchar ese nombre se entristeció

– Sí… está en la tienda de las healers… –

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – dijo muy exaltado

– Ella fue atacada mientras estábamos luchando… –

– ¡¿Qué?! Debo ir a verla – al decir esto Kent se fue corriendo dejando a Lyn sola

– Uh? No sabía que ha Kent le preocupaba tanto Samantha… – dijo Lyn con una cara de (o.o)?

Cuando Kent llegó a la tienda de las healers vió que ya no estaba Samantha, entonces decidió ir a buscarla a su tienda y allí la encontró -(Pero no estaba sola w)-. Samantha estaba dormida en su colcha dentro de su propia tienda y a su lado encontró a Eliwood sentado mientras sostenía y acariciaba la mano derecha de Samantha -(a Kent no le gustó ver esto)-, Eliwood entonces notó la presencia de Kent -(acompañada de una mirada de odio)-

– Hola Kent, ¿Hay algún problema? – ôô

– ¿Por qué lo pregunta milord? – ¬¬

– Porque por tu mirada pensaría que quieres atravesarme con tu espada – ´nnUUU

– De verdad que no sé de que me habla – ¬.´¬

– Bueno… me tengo que ir. Yo solo estaba… acompañando a Samantha –

– Muy bien. Lord Eliwood, ¿Le podría pedir un favor? –

– Claro – dijo Eliwood un poco más aliviado

– Nos podría dejar solos por un momento, por favor –

– Muy bien, por favor cuida de ella –

– Lo haré, no se preocupe –

Eliwood salió de la tienda, dejando a Kent y a Samantha solos. Kent se sentó al lado de Samantha, la cual ahora descansaba tranquilamente. Él tomo su mano y dijo – Samantha… perdóname, debí haberme quedado contigo – Samantha lentamente abrió los ojos y respondió algo somnolienta – ¿De qué hablas, Kent? – Kent al ver que Samantha se había despertado tan pronto, la abrazó, Samantha se asustó por eso pero aún así le devolvió el abrazo -(¿y quién no lo hubiera hecho? xD)-, Kent continuó diciendo – Fue mi culpa el que te atacaran… de haberme quedado contigo no te habría sucedido nada… – Samantha se alarmó al oír esto, ella sabía quien la había atacado y lo mejor que pudo haber ocurrido era que ella estuviera sola en ese momento. – Kent… no digas eso… no fue tu culpa que me lastimaran… fue mía… si yo hubiera sido más fuerte seguramente habría logrado defenderme… – Ella sabía que eso era cierto. Si, siempre podía ayudarlos con las estrategias pero en el campo de batalla era muy distinto, en algún momento en que la vida de alguno de sus compañeros peligrara ella _no podría_ ayudarlos, por _más que quisiera_ no podría.

– No digas eso… –

– Es la verdad, todos ustedes siempre se la pasan entrenando para después entrar en el campo de batalla, yo nunca hago alguna de esas cosas. Siempre me quedo aquí haciendo nada… – Dijo ella separándose de Kent

– ¡Eso no es…! – Empezó a decir Kent pero Samantha lo cortó

– …Por favor déjame sola, necesito descansar… –

Kent sólo se levantó y salió de la tienda, pensando en el porqué del cambio de actitud de Samantha.

Apenas Samantha vió que Kent había salido se apretó el pecho, apenas podía respirar; estuvo así durante más o menos cinco minutos, tratando de no asfixiarse, hasta que su respiración se controló, entonces cayó dormida…

**Comentarios de la autora:**

- Si un poquito más largo que los otros (creo)…

- Se que (tal vez para algunos) el título del tercer capitulo estuvo… bueno… ¿no tan bien? Pero bueno tuve un bloqueo, 5 exámenes, 3 exposiciones y me confiscaron la compu tenía que trabajar rápido ¿no? ññ

Y otra cosa… pongan más reviews ¿donde esta mi motivación? Y como rayos no me van a dar los bloqueos si todas las noches me quedo pensando "¿tan mala es mi historia que solo 2 personas han puesto review? TTTT"

Si… bueno que drama (n.n)U pero en serio dejen review.


	4. El Segundo Ataque

Hello everyone!

Ups… me equivoque

Hola a todos!

Aquí esta el 4to capitulo de "Mis recuerdos". Disfruten!

**Backstage****:**

Rebeca: Matthew! Esta es la ultima vez que dejo que sostengas los letreros! òó

Matthew: Jijiji perdón

Rebeca: ¬¬ Pagarás… ¿Me escuchas? Me las vas a pagar (pone cara de mala)

Matthew: (n.n)U

**Capitulo 4:**

**El Segundo Ataque**

Al día siguiente el grupo siguió viajando (a petición de Samantha), ellos viajaron durante dos días sin descanso alguno, esto fue debilitando poco a poco a la tacticista, también pelearon un par de veces pero gracias a las estrategias de ella todo salió bien. Después de cinco agotadores días de viaje hicieron un campamento en una pradera.

Samantha salió de la tienda de Merlinus, ya había chequeado las provisiones y las armas, se fue caminando lo mas tranquila que pudo hasta un bosquecillo apenas llegó se recostó contra un árbol y se deslizó hasta la altura del suelo, allí empezó a respirar agitadamente tratando en lo posible de poder conseguir aire mientras se apretaba el pecho.

De pronto algo se escuchó detrás del árbol donde se encontraba Samantha, ella cerró los ojos y escuchó pasos que se acercaban a ella – No deberías de esconderles eso – dijo una voz que Samantha reconoció como la de Matthew, Samantha al oír esto abrió los ojos y dijo casi con un tono de súplica

– Por favor… no le digas a nadie – Matthew asintió y dijo – No lo haré… eres mi amiga, no podría hacerte eso… – Samantha sonrió y se sintió mas relajada al escuchar esto – …pero tu si deberías decirles – agregó el thief, Samantha bajó la mirada diciendo

– No puedo… –

– Muy bien, pero a _él_ si le tendrás que decir algo – dijo Matthew sonriendo.

La expresión de Samantha cambió a una de confusión al escuchar esto ¿Qué quería decir Matthew? – ¿Decirle a quien que cosa? – Le preguntó aún confundida – ¡Adiós! – dijo Matthew sonriendo, le guiñó un ojo y se desvaneció en el aire en una nube de humo.

Samantha seguía confundida por el comentario de Matthew cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella – ¡Samantha! ¿Estas aquí? –

+ ¡Rayos! ¿Quién podrá ser? + Samantha sacó la cabeza y vió quien era + ¡Ay! ¡Es Kent!, Estúpido Matthew no me quizo decir quien era el que venía, ¿Qué hago? Muy bien… primeramente debo calmarme… ¡Bien! + Samantha ya cuando se sintió calmada salió de detrás del árbol

– ¡Hola Kent! nnU – dijo Samantha al salir

– Hola, ¿Qué hacías aquí sola? – dijo el caballero algo intrigado

– Explorando el terreno, asegurandome de que no halla nada peligroso –

– Sabes que no deberías estar por aquí sola –

– Tranquilo, estoy bien… –

– Ven, te acompañaré al campamento –

– Gracias – Dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos caminaron hacia el campamento en silencio, Kent observaba a Samantha por el rabillo del ojo, de pronto Kent dijo:

– Sabes… – Empezó a decir el caballero deteniendose

– Mmm? – Samantha se volteó a ver al caballero

– He extrañado mucho tus canciones… – dijo Kent con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

– ¿En verdad? – Preguntó Samantha incrédula

– Sí, ¿Cuándo volverás a cantar? –

– Cuando tú quieras… – dijo la tacticista algo sonrojada

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos aún estando sonrojados, cuando alguien los interrumpió

– ¡Hola Kent! ¡Hola Lady Samantha! – Dijo Sain con una sonrisa

– Ahhhhh! – Gritaron ambos del susto

– ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí? – dijo Kent tratando de guardar un poco la compostura

– Uh? Así le hablas a un viejo amigo de la infancia… Kent que insensible eres – dijo Sain poniendo una pose dramática, Samantha se rió al ver esto

– Deja el drama – le ordenó Kent algo molesto

– ¿Por qué estas tan alterado Kent? – Sain se quedó mirando a Samantha – ¿Acaso interrumpí algo? – Samantha se sonrojó bruscamente al oír esto

– ¡No! – dijo negando energéticamente con la cabeza

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú no eres la chica que cantó para Kent? – Samantha al escuchar esto se puso seria entonces volteó a mirar al pelirrojo

– ¡Le dijiste! – dijo ella mirándolo con enojo y decepción

– ¡No! Te lo juro, es que el-- – pero Kent fue cortado por la enojada tacticista

– ¡Cállate! No quiero seguirte escuchando, déjame en paz – Samantha se fue muy enojada dejando a Sain y Kent detrás muy sorprendidos por su reacción.

– ¡No! ¡Samantha espera! – pero no funcionó Samantha se perdió de la vista de ambos caballeros al internarse en el bosquecillo.

Kent miró a Sain de una forma muy tenebrosa, Sain dijo un pequeño – Ups… – e intentó escabullirse, pero Kent lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa

– No, tu no te vas a ir, ¡Mira lo que hiciste! –

– No sabía que se pondría así… perdón. Sólo estaba bromeando –

– Aunque estuvieras bromeando eso no importa… ¡Ahora ella se enojó conmigo! –

– Bueno ya perdón… ¿Por qué no--? –

Pero en ese momento sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grito a lo lejos, los caballeros se alteraron al escucharlo, Kent soltó a Sain y ambos fueron corriendo hacia el bosquecillo.

Cuando llegaron vieron quien había liberado el grito, fue Samantha la cual había sido capturada por un hombre que vestía una gran túnica negra y una capa con una capucha, negra también, que cubría su rostro. El encapuchado puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Samantha y con la mano libre sacó una daga y la puso en el cuello de la alterada tacticista – El amo quiere que vuelvas… tu debes volver… – dijo el encapuchado – ¡No! ¡Déjame ir! – dijo la ella mientras forcejeaba

– ¡Déjala ir! – Se escuchó la voz de Kent, ambos se voltearon y lo miraron

El encapuchado liberó una carcajada y empezó a hacer una rajada en la sien de Samantha, esta liberó un grito de dolor y se le salieron un par de lágrimas. Kent vio esto sintiéndose impotente, no podía hacer nada por ella.

De pronto el encapuchado hizo algo, puso su mano en la sien de Samantha, la cual sangraba, y dijo en su oído – Si no piensas volver, entonces sufre las consecuencias – entonces empezó a recitar un hechizo, Samantha al empezar a oírlo empezó a forcejear aún más, había entrado en pánico ya que ella conocía ese hechizo; pero fue muy tarde, el hechizo se había completado, Samantha liberó un espantoso grito y luego el encapuchado la dejó caer al suelo, y se teletransportó -(con el mismo estilo de Ephidel)-.

Kent y Sain quedaron prácticamente en shock por un momento, hasta que Kent reaccionó, salió corriendo y volteó a Samantha, vió sus ojos, los que normalmente estaban brillantes y llenos de vida ahora estaban vidriosos y vacíos. Sain ahora estaba al lado de Kent diciendo

– ¡Tenemos que llevarla al campamento! – Kent no contestó, simplemente siguió observando a Samantha – ¡Kent reacciona! – Kent abrió la boca y dijo, aún mirando a la tacticista – ¿…Ella está muerta…? – Sain se sintió peor, debía admitirlo, en parte era su culpa que esto hubiese pasado, de haber cerrado la boca esto se hubiese evitado – No lo sé, pero quedarte mirándola así no la va a ayudar en nada –.

Esto pareció haber despertado a Kent ya que este se levantó, llevando a Samantha en sus brazos, y él y Sain corrieron hasta el campamento.

Al llegar todos se alarmaron al ver el estado de la tacticista, Matthew y Rebecca fueron los primeros en llegar, detrás de ellos llegaron los tres lords y las dos healers – ¡¿Qué le sucedió?! – Exclamaron los allí presentes, Sain miró a Samantha y dijo – Fue perseguida y atacada por un encapuchado… – Todos se horrorizaron al escuchar esto – ¡¿QUÉ?! – Exclamaron – Rápido llévenla adentro de la tienda – Dijo Priscilla

Kent llevó a Samantha a la tienda mientras los demás los seguían de cerca por detrás. De pronto se escuchó la voz de Wil gritando – ¡Estamos bajo ataque! – Los que se encontraban allí intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, ¿Cómo podrían pelear sin su tacticista?, Kent en cambio no despegó la vista de Samantha _"¡Cállate! No quiero seguirte escuchando, déjame en paz"_ esas palabras hiciero eco en su mente y recordó el rostro de Samantha, en ese momento el no iba a dejarla sola, no podía.

– Vallan ustedes… yo me quedaré con Samantha… – Dijo Kent

La voz de Kent salió de la nada lo que sorprendió a los allí presentes, ya que hasta ahora el había permanecido en silencio, pero eso era nada comparado con la sorpresa de lo que había dicho, el usualmente era uno de los primeros en el campo de batalla, los tres lords sonrieron – No dejes que nada le pase, ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Eliwood – Te dejo encargado que la cuides – dijo Lyn – La dejamos en tus manos – dijo al final Hector fingiendo no mucho interés en la situación. Todos salieron de la tienda dejando a Priscilla, Serra y a Kent solos en la tienda con Samantha.

Serra y Priscilla agarraron sus staff y empezaron a sanar a la tacticista. De pronto se detuvieron en seco, ya no sanaban a Samantha – ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Kent alarmado, los rostros de las healers estaban llenos de confusión – ¡No hay nada! – Gritó Serra – Aparte de la herida en la sien no tiene nada – dijo Priscilla mirado el lugar donde antes estaba la herida – ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Kent.

De pronto se escuchó una explosión afuera, los tres se asustaron, Kent se levantó y salió corriendo de la tienda y vió al encapuchado que recién había atacado a Samantha. Kent se llenó de ira al verlo y se puso en posición dispuesto a atacarlo.

Mientras tanto esto era lo que pasaba en la mente de Samantha:

– No puedo creerlo… ¿Acaso me morí? – Dijo ella para sí

– No seas ridícula, no puedo dejar que te mueras – Dijo una voz que salió de la nada

– ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó ella muy intrigada

– Un amigo… – Dijo la voz, aún no se podía decir de donde provenía

– ¿Y qué me esta pasando ahora? Me acabas de decir que no estoy muerta… entonces ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo sobreviví? Y ¿Qué pasó con los demás? – Preguntó Samantha mirando en todas direcciones buscando la voz

– Estás en algo parecido a la animación suspendida… y bueno, digamos que estamos en tus recuerdos por eso es que me puedes escuchar, yo soy parte de uno de tus recuerdos y tus amigos están peleando ahora –

– ¿Qué? ¡Pero yo soy su tacticista! ¡Tengo que ayudarlos! –

– Tranquilízate, apenas estas con vida gracias a mí –

– ¿A ti? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Preguntó algo confundida

– Mi regalo al parecer te sirvió de mucho, Samantha… – De la nada se oyó el sonido de un cascabel, Samantha se miró el cuello y vió el cascabel que tenía, este comenzaba a brillar – Creo que es hora de que despiertes – Dijo la voz

– ¡No! Espera ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no recuerdo como obtuve este cascabel? Solo desperté en la casa de Lyn el primer día y ya lo tenía ¡Respóndeme! – Preguntó la tacticista algo frustrada por el hecho de no poder conseguir respuestas.

– Adiós, Samantha… – La voz se dejó de escuchar y Samantha quedó en un estado de semiinconsciencia aún recostada en la tienda de las healers.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno este es el final del capítulo 4 espero les halla gustado.

Por cierto desde que me inscribí acepto reviews anónimas para los que no están registrados o los que no se loguean, pero pongan quienes son. Okis?

Con Sain: No es que no me guste Sain, de hecho es uno de mis personajes favoritos de FE7, pero necesitaba a alguien que "metiera la pata" en este capítulo, así que salió Sain con ese papel.

Con Matthew: Ya se que el no se desvanece en el aire literalmente, pero no sabía como expresarlo ya que en el juego lo que hace es cubrirse con la capa y volverse invisible o algo así, eso suena muy Criss Angel Mindfreak ¿No? jijiji… pero bueno lo puse un poquito Naruto.

Bueno me tengo que ir

Cuídense, Ciao!


	5. La Marca

Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

La marca

– ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Qué le hiciste a Samantha? – Preguntó muy enfurecido Kent al encapuchado, el encapuchado simplemente siguió parado sin decir nada, esto hizo enfurecer más a Kent. Entonces el caballero arremetió con su espada contra el encapuchado, este lo esquivó con mucha facilidad, Kent volvió a atacar pero en esta ocasión el encapuchado sacó una daga y se la clavó en el brazo que sostenía la espada, esto provocó que Kent gritara de dolor, la daga al parecer tenia algo de magia negra así que el dolor era más intenso.

Priscilla y Serra miraban sorprendidas y algo asustadas la pelea, cuando sintieron algo extraño detrás de ellas, se voltearon y vieron a Samantha, la cual empezaba a levantarse de la colcha donde había estado recostada – ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – Preguntó ella apenas conciente.

– ¡Ya despertaste! – Gritaron Serra y Priscilla, una mayormente por la emoción y la otra por la sorpresa respectivamente, pero ambas alegres de ver a su amiga despierta y aparentemente bien.

Samantha se acercó a la salida de la tienda donde estaban sentadas Serra y Priscilla observando la pelea desde adentro de la tienda. La tacticista se sorprendió al ver a Kent peleando tan fuertemente pero sin lograr nada, Kent y Samantha cruzaron miradas por un segundo, luego Kent siguió peleando. – Parece que Kent se esfuerza mucho para protegerte… – dijo Priscilla con una sonrisa, Samantha se sonrojó un poco – Sí, se quedó a protegerte dejando a Lyn sola eso, según yo, dice mucho ¿No lo crees? – Dijo Serra mirándola de forma muy inquisitiva, Samantha se sonrojó aún más, no le gustaba que hablaran de ellos de esa forma, ellos no eran novios ni nada, solo habían estado mas unidos últimamente ¿Eso era motivo que pensaran que ellos tenían algo? Si claro que la estaba protegiendo en ese momento, pero Kent era un caballero, eso es lo que los caballeros hacen ¿No era así?

Todo eso cruzó la mente de Samantha hasta que vió que el encapuchado lanzó un hechizo de fuego (que secretamente tenía una daga adentro) a Kent que dio justo en el pecho de este haciéndolo caer al suelo ¡Aargh! – gritó Kent de dolor. El fuego había sido tan fuerte que de no haber sido por su armadura Kent estaría muerto, en cambio la bola de fuego llegó a su piel pero no con la suficiente intensidad para haberlo matado, de paso la daga, la cual Kent había extraído, le había abierto una herida que ahora sangraba. El encapuchado se acercó lentamente a Kent con una daga más grande en la mano, – ¡Noooooooo! – Grito Samantha, la castaña llegó corriendo y se puso frente a Kent con los brazos extendidos – ¡No te permitiré que lo mates! – Dijo ella, la ira se hacía notar en su voz, el encapuchado solamente dijo – No puedo creer que sigas con vida… mi hechizo debió haberte matado – dijo con una voz fría. Los ojos de las healers y el caballero se abrieron con espanto "¿Samantha debía estar muerta?" pensaron los tres horrorizados, – Bueno… esta vez me ocuparé de terminar el trabajo… jejeje – El encapuchado empezó a recitar un hechizo – ¡Samantha corre! – dijo Kent, el cual por la falta de sangre empezaba a desmayarse, Samantha se quedó firme en su lugar frente a Kent, él la había protegido este era su momento para devolverle el favor, + Tendré que usarla… no tengo otra opción… además el es muy fuerte… pero no puedo aplicarla por completo, me podría salir de control + Pensó Samantha mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba; el encapuchado terminó el hechizo – ¡Pyro pellet! – exclamó y empezaron a salir bolas de fuego que se dirigían hacia Samantha y Kent, en ese momento Samantha abrió los ojos + Fuego. Eh? + Samantha se arrodilló en el piso poniendo las manos sobre él + Esto ciertamente me va a doler… pero me dará una victoria segura + Pensó sonriendo, luego exclamó – ¡Nega shield! – Se levantó de golpe subiendo las manos a medida que las subía apareció un escudo negro semitransparente, las bolas de fuego al tocarlo se detuvieron y se tornaron negras, esto alteró mucho al encapuchado, este exclamó – Pero ¡¿Qué--?! – Las bolas de fuego se dirigieron con el doble de velocidad hacia él y lo impactaron fuertemente matándolo al instante. Samantha entonces calló al suelo sobre sus rodillas y empezó a respirar agitadamente; Kent que había estado detrás de Samantha todo este tiempo empezaba a sucumbir ante la perdida de sangre – …Samantha… – dijo con un hilo de voz, Samantha se volteó y vió horrorizada como Kent parecía morirse – ¡Kent! ¡Por favor no te mueras! – Dijo tomando su mano y empezando a sentir como sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer – ¡Serra, Priscilla por favor vengan! – Serra y Priscilla habían quedado estupefactas con la pelea pero al parecer el llamado de la tacticista las despertó, ambas tomaron sus staff y se acercaron al caballero empezando a curarlo, ya Kent yacía inconsciente, después de un rato -(Aclaro: rato, las heridas eran muy graves para que se curaran en un momento)- las heridas ya se habían cerrado, Samantha dio un gran suspiro aliviada.

– Muy bien… por suerte las heridas no eran tan profundas, pero perdió mucha sangre, deberá de descansar mucho para poder recuperarse… – Dijo Priscilla, Serra miró a Samantha – Y tú… ¡¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?! – Preguntó escandalizada

– Ahora eso no es importante… pronto regresarán los otros, y ustedes deberán de sanar sus heridas – Dijo Samantha levantándose – Aaah! – Gritó ella volviendo a caer, Serra se asustó y la ayudó a levantarse

– ¡Sam! ¿Qué te sucede? Respón-- – Serra se silenció al ver la espalda de Samantha. Su túnica en la parte de su espalda estaba llena de sangre

– ¿Qué te sucedió en la espalda? – Dijo la cleric horrorizada, al decir esto Priscilla se asomó a ver, al ver la sangre ella se asustó mucho, cuando habían curado a Samantha ella no tenía nada en la espalda ¿Qué había sucedido entonces?

Samantha al ver que su espalda sangraba bajó la mirada, luego de un momento la levantó, lo mejor era decirles… podía confiar en Priscilla, no era de las que anda contando las cosas que se les dice; también podía confiar en Serra, que había sido una de sus mejores amigas desde siempre. Samantha tomó aire y dijo – ¿Podrían guardar un secreto? – Ambas asintieron – Pero primero llevemos a Kent a la tienda para que descanse… – Agregó.

Luego de mucho esfuerzo (pese a que Kent era más grande que ellas) las dos healers metieron a Kent a su tienda, Priscilla desabotonó la túnica de Samantha para ver la herida – ¡Ahhhhhh! – Gritó la trobadour horrorizada al ver la espalda de la tacticista, Serra que estaba acomodando a Kent se acercó a Priscilla, sus ojos azules se abrieron con la sorpresa, en la espalda de Samantha había algo que parecía ser un tatuaje, este tenía un circulo en el centro y ocho rayos que lo rodeaban, algo parecido a un sol negro.

– ¿Qué es esto, Sam? – Preguntaron ambas, Samantha estaba cabizbaja

– Es una marca de maldición… – Respondió algo triste – …me la pusieron en el grupo de asesinos en el que estaba a los trece años… –

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Exclamó Serra horrorizada, Priscilla se había quedado callada simplemente mirando la marca que sangraba

– Pero esta no es una maldición común, ¿O sí? – Preguntó Priscilla tocando la marca que era lo que sangraba, Samantha hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor con esto – ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó Priscilla dejando de tocar la marca.

– Tranquila… y si, tienes razón… no es una maldición común… se supone que me da fuerza… –

– ¿Entonces por que sangra? – Preguntó Serra consternada

– Rompí el trato… no podía seguir matando gente… – Respondió la tacticista mirando el suelo

– … – Ambas healers se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir

Todos estuvieron en silencio hasta que Priscilla preguntó – Sam… ¿Cómo te curamos esto? –

– Solo tienes que limpiarla y cubrirla con unas vendas, luego se cura sola – Respondió la tacticista

Serra empezó a buscar algo en una caja llena de botellas con contenidos de diferente colores mientras Priscilla buscaba unas vendas, al encontrarlas ambas empezaron a curar la herida -(el liquido que trajo Serra al parecer era una versión antigua del alcohol, todos sabemos que se siente cuando te cae alcohol en una herida…)- – ¡Ahhhh! – Grito Samantha de dolor al sentir el líquido en su marca – ¡Eso duele! – Se quejó. Las healers aguantaron la risa por la infantil reacción de Samantha y siguieron curándola.

Ya cuando terminaron de limpiar, vendaron el área de la marca – Bueno ya estas bien, aunque deberías descansar, perdiste una cantidad considerable de sangre… – Dijo Priscilla – Sam creo que deberías quedarte a dormir aquí, aún estas muy débil para caminar – Agregó Serra sonriendo – Mmm… no lo sé – dijo Samantha pensativa – ¿No sería mejor dormir en mi propia tienda? – Preguntó dudosa, Serra solo sonrió – No creo que llegues a estar el suficiente tiempo consiente… – Samantha no entendió le que dijo Serra -(O mejor dicho no le dio tiempo de entender)- ya que se desmayó, Priscilla soltó un grito – ¡Ahhhhh! ¿Serra qué le hiciste? – Preguntó Priscilla mientras examinaba a Samantha – Tranquila solo está dormida – dijo Serra riéndose – Esto además de desinfectar las heridas también te duerme – dijo agitando con su mano un frasco con liquido amarillo.

**--Sueño/Flash Back--**

Samantha despertaba adentro de la ger de Lyn, se encontraba muy cansada después del susto de la batalla del día anterior – ¡Que bien, ya despertaste! – Dijo Lyn desde la cocina mientras sonreía y le traía su desayuno – Gracias, Lyn… – dijo Samantha recibiendo su desayuno – La próxima vez te ayudaré… no quiero ser una carga – Lyn solo sonrió diciendo – Bien… oye ¿Qué es eso en tu cuello? – Samantha miró su cuello y vió un collar con dos cascabeles, aparentemente de oro – Es un collar con un par de cascabeles… pero no recuerdo haberlo llevado puesto… que extraño… – Respondió confundida mirándolo

**--Fin Sueño/Flash Back--**

Samantha se despertó en la tienda donde se había quedado dormida, estaba encima de una colcha con una pequeña cobija encima, en una esquina sobre una mesa se encontraba una pequeña lámpara de aceite que iluminaba el interior de la tienda; la castaña se frotó los ojos tratando de recordar "_No creo que llegues a estar el suficiente tiempo consiente…_" Samantha recordó esas palabras y se dio cuenta + Serra… + pensó encolerizada – ¿Lady Samantha? – Se escuchó preguntar a alguien cerca de ella, la castaña volteó a ver de donde provenía la voz, vió a Kent mirándola, Samantha se quedó un momento mirándolo, como si no creyera que él pudiera estar allí – ¡Kent! – Gritó ella lanzándose sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente – Gracias a Santa Elimine estas bien… creí que… – Pero ella misma se silenció, decidió no terminar esa frase, solo hundió su rostro en el hombro de Kent – …Lo siento… – Terminó de decir aún con el rostro hundido, a Kent lo tomó por sorpresa todo aquello, regresó el abrazo diciendo

– Tranquila… esta bien –

– No… no está bien, mira lo que te pasó, eso tipo venía tras de mí y tu… –

– Yo te protegía – Dijo sosteniéndola de los hombros y separándola un poco para poder verle el rostro – Eso es lo que los caballeros hacemos: protegemos a las personas – Samantha asintió, estaba de acuerdo con Kent, de la nada se dio cuento de algo

– ¡Perdón! – Dijo alejándose de Kent algo sonrojada – Fue algo imprudente haberme lanzado así sobre ti… bueno creo que sería mejor que me fuera a mi tienda… adiós Kent –

Samantha se levantó, cuando se disponía a salir de la tienda algo sostuvo su mano, ella se volteó para ver a Kent que era el que no la dejaba ir – ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó al ver la actitud del caballero

– Samantha… Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de que te atacaran – Preguntó el caballero

– No lo sé… ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó ella intrigada, Kent tomó aire y dijo

– Dijiste que cantarías para mi cuando yo quisiera… ¿Tu… podrías cantar para mi ahora? – Samantha se quedó mirándolo incrédula, se sentó a su lado y lo miró sonriendo -(Con esa expresión tan linda Kent supuso que iba a decir que sí)-

– No – Dijo ella aún sonriendo

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Reclamó Kent

– Porque me da pena… no quiero que nadie me escuche cantando… tendríamos que salir y alejarnos un poco del campamento… – En ese momento parecía que Kent iba a agregar algo pero fue cortado por la tacticista – …cosa que no podemos hacer porque tu sigues muy débil – Agregó

– De acuerdo… ¿Qué tal mañana? –

– Si mañana estas mejor lo haré, cantaré para ti – Respondió con una sonrisa

Kent se quedó mirando a la tacticista por un momento + Sus ojos… + pensó, sus ojos tenían algo, estabas siempre brillantes y llenos de vida, irradiando felicidad y a la vez confianza hacia todos, tal vez por ello era que todos en el ejercito le hacían caso y confiaban en ella; a Samantha empezaba a incomodarla un poco el que Kent la mirara tanto – Bueno tengo que irme… – Dijo principalmente para que no se viera el notable sonrojo que empezaban a tener sus mejillas, Kent solo hizo un gesto con la mano, ya que Samantha salió rápidamente de la tienda.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ya dentro de su propia tienda, con las pijamas puestas y recostada en su cama Samantha solo pensaba + ¡Serra y Priscilla me llenaron la cabeza con puras tonterías! Kent no solo me protegía a mí, también a ellas… aunque debo admitir que fue extraño que se quedara en vez de ir con Lyn y que se quedara alguien más… Tal vez Lyn se lo pidió, debería preguntarle a Lyn eso mañana, pero se vería extraño ¿No?, también debe ser que se sintió culpable por haberme hecho enojar… + Samantha se dio la vuelta tratando de encontrar otra posición para poder quedarse dormida + No entiendo que me pasó en ese momento… me sentí muy enojada pero, no fue algo tan grave, mañana me disculparé con Sain y Kent por esa reacción tan… poco de mí + pronto cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

**--Sueño/Flashb****ack--**

Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos dorados vestido con una túnica negra, se encontraba parado frente a dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica, de unos 14 años de edad que se encontraban arrodillados con la cabeza abajo, sus ojos eran color miel y sus cabellos eran castaños, la chica vestía una camisa manga larga acompañada de una falda, ambas negras, con un cinturón en la cintura donde llevaba dos dagas y un lockpick, además de una capa también negra con detalles verdes en la parte de abajo, el chico vestía un pantalón un poco holgado y una camisa sin mangas, ambos negros también, un cinturón igual al de la muchacha y una capa negra con detalles rojos en la parte de abajo; los tres se encontraban en una sala grande con pilares a los lados y cosas que parecen inscripciones antiguas en las paredes, la sala era iluminada por antorchas que se encontraban ubicadas en distintos sitios; a ambos lados de la sala había dos puertas muy grandes, una detrás de los jóvenes y otra detrás del hombre.

– Muy bien hoy tienen una misión realmente simple… – dijo el hombre que miraba a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban arrodillados frente a él – …tienen que llegar a un castillo, allí deberán simplemente esperar… saldrán esta misma noche, de modo que llegarán justamente en dos días, el mapa se les entregará antes de salir – El joven levantó levemente la mirada al igual que la chica de al lado

– Disculpe señor – dijo el joven – ¿Qué debemos hacer exactamente? – El hombre lo miró severamente

– Su trabajo es cumplir las ordenes que les demos… no andar divagando – respondió dándoles la espalda

– Pero señor solo queríamos-- – Empezó a decir la muchacha pero fue cortada por el hombre

– ¡Ya váyanse! –

Ambos bajaron la cabeza y contestaron respetuosamente – Sí, señor – Luego se levantaron y salieron por la puerta que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

Al salir los jóvenes caminaron por una serie de pasillos hasta que llegaron a un cuarto, entraron y se encontraron con una chica y un chico, ambos parecían tener la misma edad que ellos, la chica tenía el cabello negro y los ojos púrpura, el chico tenía el cabello negro también y los ojos azul oscuro, ambos con piel blanca – Hola Sam, hola Mark – Ambos dijeron al verlos entrar – Hola – Respondieron ellos sin mucho animo.

– ¿Tienen misión? – Preguntó el joven de ojos azules a Samantha

– Si, pero no nos quieren decir de que se trata – Contestó Samantha yéndose a recostar a su cama mientras que Koichi se sentaba a su lado; la otra chica y Mark empezaron a hablar al otro lado de la habitación animadamente

– Tenían tiempo sin enviarnos a misiones, a Yumi y a mi también nos enviaron a una, salimos en la mañana, tampoco nos quisieron decir nada – Explicó el ojiazul

– Koichi… ¿Crees que nos estén ocultando algo? – Preguntó la castaña mirándolo a los ojos, Koichi se puso algo nervioso ante la mirada de la castaña y se volteó

– No lo sé… es lo más probable – Respondió dándole la espalda con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas

– Pues apenas llegue de la misión voy a averiguar que esta ocurriendo. Desde que ese tal Kishuna está al mando todo ha estado raro… – agregó Samantha pensativa

**--****(Salto de Escena)--**

Ahora estaban en las afueras de los cuarteles, era ya muy entrada la noche y la luna llena brillaba fuertemente, Samantha y Mark se preparaban para salir a su misión, Yumi y Koichi estaban con ellos – Buena suerte a ambos – dijo Yumi abrazando a Samantha y luego a Mark – Cuídense mucho – Agregó Koichi dándole un apretón de manos Mark, luego se acercó a Samantha y la miró por un momento – Sam… yo… – Samantha de repente lo abrazó haciendo que se sonrojara y se callara – No empieces a decir que tenga cuidado, tan solo despídete de mi de una buena manera para que pueda irme sin preocuparme ni por ti ni por Yumi – Dijo ella sin soltarlo mientras sonreía, Koichi tragó saliva y dijo – S-Sí… Adiós Sam – dijo devolviéndole tímidamente el abrazo, luego se separaron – Bueno vámonos hermano – Dijo Samantha refiriéndose a Mark, cuando ya se iban Yumi gritó – ¡Esperen! – Los hermanos se detuvieron y voltearon – Hagamos el juramento – dijo Yumi con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una daga, su daga tenía una amatista en el mango, los otros tres sonrieron acercándose a Yumi y sacando sus propias dagas, la de Koichi tenía un zafiro, la de Mark un rubí y la de Samantha una esmeralda; entonces empezaron a decir el juramento:

_Juro serme fiel a mí y a mis amigos_

_Jamás los traicionaré_

_Juro pelear por todo lo que soy y creo_

_Defender mi nombre hasta el final_

_Somos cuatro dagas_

_Hechas del mismo acero_

_Nuestros corazones son estas gemas_

_Las cuales siempre hay que cuidar_

_Que al igual que el juramento nunca hay que quebrar_

_Y que si se llega y quebrantar_

_A esa persona le pesará_

Al terminar de decir el juramento los cuatro se miraron entre sí y se despidieron…

**--Fin Sueño/Flashback--**

Samantha se despertó muy temprano en la mañana, se arregló, se quitó las pijamas se puso su túnica verde claro, su capa verde oscuro, sus botas marrones y su cinturón, luego salió de su tienda. Cuando ya estuvo afuera se estiró y respiró el fresco aire de la mañana pensando + Gracias por este nuevo día Santa Elimine + Miró a su alrededor, al parecer todos seguían dormidos, decidió dar un pequeño paseo; ya llevaba por lo menos veinte minutos caminando, decidió en el camino empezar a reflexionar sobre los últimos sucesos que le habían pasado, pero cada vez que intentaba enfocarse en alguno de ellos su mente iba directamente a la imagen de cierto caballero pelianaranjado + Kent… + Pensó sonrojándose, luego agitó energéticamente la cabeza – ¿Qué rayos me pasa? – Se preguntó deteniéndose en el camino – Tal vez deba volver a mi tienda a descansar… tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza todavía… – Se dijo dando media vuelta y regresando al campamento, pero fue detenida por un sonido, o mas bien un gemido, que venía de unos arbustos, Samantha se acercó con cuidado, al apartar un poco los arbustos encontró a un pequeño gatito gris con una pata trasera lastimada + Aw… pobrecito… + Pensó acercándose para agarrarlo, ya cuando lo tubo en sus brazos lo miró mas de cerca, la herida parecía haber sido de una caída – ¿Qué te sucedió minino? – Le preguntó mirándolo, entonces se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera era que tenía unos lindos ojos verdes y la segunda es que este lindo animal era hembra. La castaña acomodó a la gatita entre sus brazos y regresó a su tienda.

Ya estando dentro de su tienda puso a la gatita encima de su cama mientras la miraba con curiosidad – Lo más probable es que se cure sola… – Mencionó mirando la herida – …por ahora te quedaras conmigo – Dijo la tacticista sonriendo animada.

Ya eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana, varias personas del ejército estaban saliendo a entrenar mientras Rebecca y Lowen hacían el desayuno, Samantha había dejado a su nueva mascota durmiendo en su tienda mientras iba por su desayuno. Al llegar fue atacada por las sorprendidas miradas de todos los integrantes del ejército, ella se congeló, no le gustaba que la observaran como si fuera un bicho raro, – Hola – dijo saludando a todos con cara de n-nU, de la nada aparecieron Rebecca y Lyn que se lanzaron sobre ella

– ¡Estas viva! – Dijeron ambas al unísono en un tono dramático

– … – Samantha las miró feo por un instante hasta que recordó porque decían eso – Ah si… – Dijo levantándose – Estoy bien – Respondió sonriendo, poco a poco los otros integrantes del ejército llegaron a decirle cosas como "Me alegra que estés bien", "Te recuperaste rápido" y cosas por el estilo.

Ya después de eso Samantha se ofreció a ayudar a Rebecca a repartir el desayuno, al ver cuidadosamente a sus compañeros la tacticista se dio cuenta de que, aunque a simple vista no lo parecía, todos se encontraban muy cansados y adoloridos ¿Qué tan grande había sido esa batalla? ¿Por qué no había podido ayudarlos? La culpabilidad empezaba a nublar su mente, pero de allí no pasaba, sus facciones no cambiaron ni por un momento, no podía reflejarlo… Siguió pasando los platos con el desayuno a todos los que faltaban por recibirlo. De improvisto se escuchó un grito proveniente de una tienda Samantha se puso alerta y fue corriendo hasta esta y entró algo alterada – ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó, al entrar vió a Raven sentado sin camisa encima de una colcha con Priscilla detrás de el examinando su espalda, ambos se sorprendieron al verla, Samantha se volteó muy sonrojada – ¿Quién gritó? – Preguntó dándoles la espalda a ambos – Fue mi hermano – Se escuchó responder a Priscilla detrás de ella – Dice que tiene algo en la espalda pero no veo nada, ¿Sam me ayudas? – Preguntó la trobadour, Samantha asintió levemente y entró a la tienda evitando mirar a Raven – ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Preguntó ella aún muy sonrojada – Tócale la espalda… aquí – Dijo ella señalando un punto cerca de su omoplato derecho, Samantha puso su mano y empezó a tocar esa parte de la espalda del pelirrojo pero tapándose los ojos con una mano y con la otra acariciando con mucha suavidad, pasó un minuto en que eso fue lo único que hizo hasta que la voz del mercenario hizo que abriera los ojos – Creí que ibas a ayudarme… no a darme caricias mientras yo me retuerzo mentalmente por el dolor – A Samantha la molestó el comentario, tanto así que empujó a Raven hacia delante presionando justo en el lugar que antes había acariciado – ¡Argh! – Gritó el pelirrojo, pero gracias a esto Samantha se dio cuenta de algo, pudo sentir un pequeño bulto en la espalda de Raven; el joven seguía en el piso por el dolor mientras la castaña ideaba un plan – Oye Priscilla…. – Dijo llamando la atención de la pelirroja – …tengo una idea, solo has esto… – Samantha susurró algo al oído de Priscilla, al final esta la miró asustada – Se que es arriesgado pero funcionará mientras Raven no se mueva – Agregó la castaña – Raven no dejará que hagas eso, si se entera saldrá corriendo – Dijo Priscilla mirando a su hermano, en ese momento Samantha puso una sonrisa malvada – ¿Y quién dijo que íbamos a decirle algo a Raven? – Luego de esto Samantha se puso al lado de Raven y dijo suavemente – Bueno Raven ya se que es lo que tienes, solo tomará un momento quitártelo solo cierra los ojos, relájate y piensa en algo bonito – Raven la miró un poco extrañado pero le hizo caso se acomodó y se quedó tranquilo en el suelo. Samantha se ubicó a la derecha de Raven y Priscilla a su izquierda, Samantha sacó una daga que estaba dentro de su túnica, le sacó el protector y la apuntó a la espalda de Raven mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza del pelirrojo fingiendo que simplemente la acariciaba. Entonces Samantha levantó la daga y la clavó con fuerza en la espalda de Raven, justo en el lugar donde había sentido el bulto, el joven por poco salta del dolor pero la castaña dejo su cabeza abajo presionándola fuertemente, pese a que él era mucho más fuerte que ella eso era muy difícil – ¡AHHHH! ¡¿QUE RAYOS ME ESTAN HACIENDO?! – gritó Raven con gran desesperación, Samantha sabía que no podría sujetar a Raven por mucho mas tiempo, se movió lo mas rápido que pudo ya con la herida abierta Samantha metió la mano en la herida buscando lo que ella creía era el motivo de los dolores del mercenario, Raven gritó aun mas fuerte – ¡AAAARGH SUELTENME! – Ya después Samantha sacó lo que buscaba – Priscilla ¡Ahora! – Gritó la tacticista a la trobadour, Priscilla sacó su staff y curó la herida de Raven, luego este saltó sobre Samantha haciendo que esta cayera al piso con él encima – ¡¿Qué rayos intentabas hacerme?! – Preguntó enfurecido, Samantha le mostró lo que le había sacado, una punta de flecha de unos siete centímetros, ella lo miró enojada – ¡Intentaba evitar que una punta de flecha te atravesara un pulmón! – Le respondió, no le gustaba estar en esa situación con él – ¿Por qué no me dijeron lo que iban a hacer? – Preguntó en un tono de voz más normal, pero aún se notaba el enojo que tenía – Sabíamos que si te decíamos que era lo que íbamos a hacer no nos ibas a dejar hacerte nada, y ambas tuvimos razón mira como reaccionaste – Ambos se miraron por un momento hasta que oyeron la voz de Priscilla – Um… Sam, hermano, creo que deberían… separarse – Ambos miraron a Priscilla y se dieron cuenta de a que se debía lo que ella acababa de decir, en la entrada de la tienda se encontraban Matthew, Guy, Rebecca, Wil y Serra todos con cara de "¿Ah?"– ¿Acaso interrumpimos algo? – Preguntó jocosamente Matthew; Samantha miró de nuevo a Raven, ambos seguían en la misma posición: él encima de ella pero con los brazos apoyados en el piso, Samantha dio un grito y pateó a Raven en el estómago, luego salió corriendo de la tienda con la cara roja como un tomate + ¡Tonta, tonta, que vergüenza ¿Por qué no me lo quité antes de encima?! + Se reprendió mentalmente mientras volvía a su tienda evitando pensar en lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto en la tienda Serra miraba de forma muy amenazante a Raven – ¡Tú! – Dijo señalándolo con ira, Raven la miró confundido – ¡No dejaré que interfieras en el romance de Lady Samantha y Sir Kent! – Matthew y Priscilla intentaron callarla pero no pudieron mientras Rebecca, Wil y Guy ladeaban la cabeza en señal de confusión diciendo – ¿Cómo? – Serra los miró enojada – ¿Acaso no saben nada? – Preguntó.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Samantha estaba en su tienda con la cabeza bajo su almohada mientras maldecía mentalmente a Raven + Estúpido Raven + Pensó + Lo ayudé y me hace pasar esa vergüenza… bueno al menos ni Hector, ni Eliwood, vieron eso, no quiero perder la confianza que me tiene Eliwood y Hector hubiera tenido un motivo para molestarme… + De pronto Samantha sintió algo cerca de su brazo, levantó la almohada y vió a su pequeña gatita acomodándose a su lado, Samantha sonrió y la cargó – ¡Eres un amor! – Dijo mientras le rascaba la cabeza – ¿Como te llamaré? – Pensó en voz alta – Mmm… ¡ya sé! Te vas a llamar Mili – Dijo alegremente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Mili. Se escuchó el rugir del estomago Samantha este se sonrojó un poco – Mmm… ahora que lo recuerdo no he desayunado… je, je, je… – Samantha salió de la tienda con su gatita escondida en su hombro bajo su capa, – Oh allí estas – Dijo Lowen al "verla" – Aquí está tu desayuno, Rebecca lo dejó aquí para ti – Samantha recibió feliz su desayuno – Gracias – Contestó – ¿Donde está ella? – Lowen lo pensó por un momento, luego negó con la cabeza – Bueno gracias de todas formas ¡Adiós! – Dijo ella yéndose a buscar un lugar para comer, gracias a su pequeña mascota su ira y vergüenza habían pasado a un tercer plano donde ya no le molestaban en lo absoluto. Su desayuno consistía en un poco de arroz algo de carne seca y un sandwich de jamón; Samantha puso a Mili en el suelo y le dio su carne seca la cual comenzó a comer rápidamente + Pobrecita… ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría sin comer? + Se preguntó, la castaña empezó a comer + Tenía que hablar con Sain y Kent… tenía que disculparme con ambos por mi reacción… aún no entiendo que me sucedió… tal vez estaba algo alterada porque Matthew no me dijera que el venía pero, eso no era justificación para tratarlos así… + Pensó mientras terminaba de comer su desayuno y se levantaba volviendo a subir a Mili a su hombro y llevando el plato en que había comido. Todos los días se seleccionaban tres personas del ejército para que lavaran los platos, su turno había sido hace tres días así que no tenía de que preocuparse por ahora, puso su plato con los otros y luego se fue. Por ahora quería encontrar un río para poder lavarse la cara y las manos, se fue alejando a pie del campamento buscando una fuente de agua; caminó unos quince minutos hasta que la encontró, un río poco profundo y no muy ancho, allí ella se ató el pelo con un listón, luego se arrodilló en la orilla y empezó a lavarse el rostro, el agua estaba fría pero era agradable. Cuando terminó vió que su mascota no estaba con ella, de inmediato empezó a buscarla – ¡Mili! – La llamó un par de veces mientras buscaba entre los arbustos, pero su gatita no aparecía por ningún lado, eso fue hasta que escuchó la voz de alguien – ¡Mira un gato! – La voz fue reconocida como la de Sain, Samantha corrió hacía donde ella supuso que provenía la voz.

Mientras tanto Sain levantaba a Mili del suelo – ¡Mira un gato! – Dijo a Kent alegremente mientras miraba al animal -(Osea el gato, no Kent, Sain miraba al gato)- – Pero está lastimada, iré a buscar a Serra, quédate aquí con ella – Agregó dejando a Mili en las manos de Kent, Kent la miró por un momento sin saber que hacer, nunca había tenido una mascota cuando niño; de pronto se empezaron a mover unos Kent se puso alerta pensando que podría ser algún enemigo, pero se relajó al ver que era Samantha esta salía con una expresión preocupada pero al verlo su expresión cambió a una de total felicidad se le acercó lentamente – Gracias a Santa Elimine que estas bien. Estaba muy preocupada por ti – Dijo ella mirándolo con preocupación, Kent pudo sentir como sus mejillas se empezaban a enrojecer – No vuelvas a irte así ¿De acuerdo? Haces que me preocupe… – Samantha le quitó a Kent la gatita de las manos y dijo – ¿De acuerdo Mili? – Preguntó alegremente refiriéndose a su mascota, en ese momento Kent se dio cuenta de que todas las preguntas eran para el animal y no para él, Kent por un momento se sintió mal hasta que sintió los brazos de Samantha envolviéndolo – Gracias por encontrarla… – Dijo ella algo sonrojada sonriéndole, Kent le regresó la sonrisa + ¡Que lindo se ve! + Pensó ella al verlo + Ahora que lo pienso… Kent nunca sonríe… + Reflexionó.

--Fin del capi 5!--

Bueno hasta aquí llegué en este capítulo, lo hice más largo que los otros. Bueno en este vimos el algo del pasado de Samantha (en el próximo profundizaré en esa parte), también vimos un pequeño espectáculo creado por una "intervención médica"

Ahora Sam tiene una mascota, si se preguntan por el nombre así se llama mi gata.

Bueno eso es todo, dejen review y díganme que creen que ocurrirá o que quieren que ocurra.

Agradecimientos por reviews:

KTTR (Gracias por tu review, de veras mil gracias tu eres el que me ha dejado mas reviews y el que siempre pregunto las cosas, eso me agrada, espero que en este capitulo se te hallan despejado las dudas).

Birdxzero

Rebelicious (Si lees esto: no entiendo a que te referías)

Ruddi-sword-master15

KrmAlette (Esta no es una historia de LynxEliwood, de hecho no voy a incluir a esa pareja más que como amigos, pero espero que sigas leyendo mi historia)


	6. Panes Dulces

Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Panes Dulces

Samantha se separó de Kent – ¿Y dónde está Sain? Estoy segura de que lo escuché – Preguntó buscándolo con la mirada

– Se fue a buscar a Serra para curar a tu gato… –

– ¬¬ Es una gatita… –

– Oh… perdón nnU – Dijo el caballero – Y… ¿Qué quieres con Sain? – Preguntó fingiendo poco interés

– Quiero hablar con él y contigo… solo eso ¿No deberías de estar recostado? – Le preguntó mirándolo

– Estoy bien – Respondió – ¿Es algo malo lo que nos piensas decir?

– Para nada – Dijo con una sonrisa

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos entre los arbustos acompañados de voces – Ven Serra es por aquí – Se escuchó decir a Sain – Espero que no estés planeando hacerme algo en cuanto lleguemos y que lo que me dijiste sea cierto – Se escuchó responder a Serra.

Sain y Serra llegaron, ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Samantha allí en especial Sain – ¡L-Lady Samantha está bien! – Exclamó este lanzándose a abrazarla – ¡La angelical genio de nuestro ejército esta bien! – Samantha empezó a reír ante la emotividad de Sain y le devolvió el abrazo – Tengo que hablar con ustedes dos – Dijo la tacticista refiriéndose a Sain y Kent, separándose de Sain – Ah por cierto – Dijo entregándole a Serra su gatita – ¿Puedes curarla? Creí que se curaría sola pero es más fácil si tú la examinas – Serra asintió agarrando a la mascota de Samantha – ¡Que linda! ¿Cómo se llama? – Preguntó Serra muy emocionada – Su nombre es Mili – Respondió sonriente Samantha, ambas empezaron a hablar animadamente mientras Sain y Kent esperaban, luego de un momento Samantha interrumpió la conversación algo avergonzada – ¡Oh disculpen! – Dijo refiriéndose a los dos caballeros – Les dije que tenía que decirles algo y los dejé esperando. ¿Te parece si seguimos conversando luego Serra? – Le preguntó, Serra pareció no importarle mucho la idea, le entregó a Samantha su gatita y se fue. Samantha se volteó a ver a ambos caballeros – Bueno… diré esto rápido para que se puedan ir… – Esto lo dijo algo nerviosa – Yo… lo siento – Los caballeros la miraron extrañados, no entendían a que se debía la disculpa de la tacticista; ella sin embargo tenía la mirada fija en el piso así que continuó hablando – Lamento haberles gritado ayer… yo usualmente no soy así, no he debido haberlo hecho… perdón – Ella entonces subió la mirada y miró a ambos caballeros luego se volteó y dijo – Bueno… eso era todo, me tengo que ir – Al decir esto se alejó caminando; Kent y Sain se quedaron allí parados

– Realmente la pones nerviosa – Dijo Sain dándole un ligero codazo a Kent en el costado, él solo frunció el ceño y se volteó dándole la espalda

– Te enojas porque te das cuenta de que tengo razón – Agregó con una sonrisa

– Samantha no siente nada por mí – Dijo Kent

Sain se puso frente a él entonces – ¿Y desde cuándo no usas el "Lady" con Samantha? –

– ¬/¬ Tú tampoco lo usas mucho –

– Pero yo no soy tan formal como tú, además ella y yo somos amigos desde hace tiempo. ¿Y por qué estas tan convencido de que ella no siente nada por ti? –

– Porque… – Kent pensó un momento buscando una razón -(Por no decir excusa x))-

– ¿Ves? No tienes ninguna razón –

– Si la tengo… ella es una tacticista –

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –

– Ella no debe de distraerse en el campo de batalla, y, suponiendo que ella sintiera algo por mí yo no sería más que una distracción –

– ¡No seas ridículo! – Dijo Serra saliendo de detrás de los arbustos -(Aparentemente estuvo todo el tiempo allí escondida escuchando)- – El amor es unos de los sentimientos mas lindos que hay y ambos se lo están negando el uno al otro – Kent parecía sorprendido por la aparición de la cleric pero Sain no, él ya la conocía muy bien así que no le sorprendía

– No hay nada que negar… ella no siente nada por mí – Dijo el pelianaranjado al salir de la sorpresa

– ¡De acuerdo! – Gritó Serra con su aguda voz – Supongamos que ella no siente nada por ti, ¿Qué sientes tú por ella? – Esto tomó a Kent por sorpresa, no se había planteado eso; el caballero la miró y dijo – Yo… –

--Cambio de Escena--

-(No me odien xD)-

Samantha llegaba al campamento luego de haberse disculpado con Sain y Kent, su gatita estaba dormida en la capucha de su capa, ella no sabía que hacer, simplemente caminó sin rumbo por el campamento en su camino se detuvo y dio un suspiro – Que gran suspiro – Dijeron detrás de ella, la tacticista se volteó y vio a Matthew con su sonrisa pícara de siempre – Hola – Dijo un poco mas animada – ¿Y esa cara? Pareces preocupada – Le preguntó – Créeme lo estoy… ah por cierto ¡Mira! – Dijo alegre mostrándole a Matthew su gatita – Ay que lindo donde lo compraste – Samantha entonces puso una cara de fastidio – ¡Es ella! – Exclamó fastidiada – ¿Qué acaso no se dan cuenta de que le falta "algo" para ser ÉL? – Matthew entonces empezó a darle palmadas en la cabeza – Ya bueno perdón no lo sabía – Dijo riendo un poco – Pero ¿Sabes qué? Deberías ponerle algo para que sea más fácil darse cuenta que es "ella" – Le aconsejó Matthew, Samantha asintió, le había parecido buena la idea, – ¡Ya sé! – Dijo feliz – Cerca de aquí hay una aldea iré a comprar algo ¿Matt me acompañas? – Preguntó refiriéndose al thief -(Sip, Matthew tiene un sobrenombre)- – Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Pero, ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir conmigo? – La castaña lo miró confundida – ¿No preferirías ir con Raven? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, el rostro de Samantha se puso totalmente rojo – ¡Matthew eso fue sólo un accidente! – Gritó muy avergonzada, Matthew empezó a reírse – Bueno iré a informarle a Lyn a donde vamos a ir. No quiero que se preocupe – Matthew asintió y la acompañó a la tienda de Lyn, al llegar no encontraron a la peliverde, entonces ambos, Samantha y Matthew, empezaron a buscar por los alrededores del campamento; no tardaron mucho en encontrarla cuando empezaron a escuchar los ruidos característicos de una batalla; se acercaron al origen de los sonidos y allí encontraron a los tres lords entrenando, al menos dos de ellos, Eliwood estaba sentado en el pasto; al parecer esperaba luchar con el que ganara la batalla, los que peleaban eran Lyn y Hector. Los jóvenes nobles -(Osea, Eliwood y Hector)- se sorprendieron al verla -(Lyn no porque ya la había visto en el desayuno ¿Recuerdan?)-; Lyn se aprovechó de la distracción de Hector y asestó un golpe que lo dejó en el suelo – ¡Ja! ¡Te gané! – Dijo sonriendo triunfante Lyn – ¡Saboteo! – Exclamó Hector enojado, todos empezaron a reír, pero Samantha y Matthew se detuvieron al recibir la mirada asesina de Hector, en vez de eso ambos pusieron cara de nnU – Bien Eliwood es tu turno de entrenar conmigo – Dijo Lyn, Eliwood asintió y se levantó – Lyn quiero decirte algo – Dijo Samantha, Lyn se volteó con un pequeño "¿hm?" – Voy a ir un momento a la aldea cercana con Matthew, volveré pronto – Lyn asintió – Está bien, Matthew cuídala bien –

– ¡Oye! ¡No puedes ordenar a mis soldados! – Exclamó enojado Hector

– ¡No le estoy ordenando, le estoy pidiendo un favor! – Respondió igual de enojada

– Igual no puedes, tú… tú… ¡tonta! – Lyn se irguió indignada

– ¡Cállate tú… bruto! – Gritó Lyn

Ambos empezaron a discutir, pelear, gritar, y demás formas de agredirse no físicamente, en tanto Samantha, Matthew y Eliwood estaban en el mismo sitio con cara de (..U), de pronto Eliwood habló – Me alegro que estés bien – Le dijo a Samantha con una sonrisa – Estoy seguro que Hector también estaba preocupado por ti, pero sabes como es, no creo que te lo fuera a decir je, je, je – Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, asegurándose de que Hector no lo oyera -(aunque con lo mucho que estaba gritando junto con Lyn eso hubiera sido casi imposible ;))-.

--

Samantha y Matthew salieron del campamento hacia la aldea, al llegar empezaron a revisar las tiendas, Matthew quería una nueva daga y un lockpick así que fueron a la armería, Matthew no dudaba mucho a la hora de comprar, miraba si había lo que necesitaba y sino se iba, por suerte encontraron lo que Matthew quería y salieron de allí rápido – Bueno… ¿Y qué quieres comprar tu? – Le preguntó mientras caminaban por el pueblo – Quiero un listón y un cascabel… ¿No hueles algo? – Dijo la tacticista captando un agradable olor en el aire – Si… – Dijo Matthew captando el olor también, ambos se encaminaron hasta una panadería que era de donde provenía el dulce aroma, allí vieron el origen del aroma, panes dulces, ambos miraron los panes con algo de hambre – Yo comía de esos de pequeñ – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron – ¿De veras? – Le preguntó Matthew, Samantha asintió mientras recordaba

--Flashback--

¡Mami, papi! – Gritaron dos niños de unos siete años que corrían por una aldea tomados de la mano – ¿Qué es eso que huele tan rico? – Preguntaron deteniéndose – Huele a panes dulces – Dijo una mujer castaña de cabellos rizados y ojos azules con una piel muy blanca, detrás de ella llegó un hombre fornido muy alto, con cabello marrón algo más oscuro, ojos color miel y piel algo mas oscura que la de la mujer – Raquel… ya que vinimos a Ostia no deberíamos comprar algunos, me habías dicho que te gustaban cuando niña – La mujer, Raquel, asintió y se acercó a los niños sonriéndoles, su sonrisa era simplemente encantadora – Mark, Sam, iremos a comer algo – Los niños se emocionaron y siguieron a sus padres al sitio donde vendían los panes…

--Fin Flashback--

Al terminar de recordar esto Samantha no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro, era agradable el poder recordar esa clase de cosas pero, el recordar que sus padres ni su hermano estuvieran con ella la deprimía un poco

– ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Matthew algo preocupado mirándola, ella asintió levemente

– Es solo que recordé a mis padres… – Matthew la miró por un momento y le preguntó

– ¿Dónde están tus padres? – La tacticista bajó la cabeza por un momento

– …En el cielo… – Contestó dando una pequeña sonrisa

– Perdón no lo sabía – Dijo Matthew

– Nadie excepto Lyn lo sabe, y… esta bien no tienes porqué disculparte… todos hemos perdido a alguien querido, no soy la única que ha pasado por ello… –

Matthew asintió, él mismo sabía que significaba el perder a un ser querido, él había perdido a Leila – ¿No tienes más familia aparte de tus padres? – Le preguntó con interés, Samantha pensó un momento – Mi hermano gemelo Mark y… pues si tengo más familia nunca lo sabré, nuestros padres nunca nos contaron nada ni a mi hermano ni a mí. Bueno suficiente de esto de la familia ¡Vamos a comer algo! – Dijo tratando de dejar a un lado los pensamientos tristes.

Samantha y Matthew comieron en el pueblo, luego compraron lo que Samantha buscaba para Mili y al final compraron panes dulces para ellos dos los cuales empezaron a comer en uno de los bancos de una plaza, mientras comían Matthew empezó a hablarle a Samantha

– Sabes… – Empezó a decir el thief, Samantha dejó de comer y lo miró – He pensado sobre lo que me dijiste de tu hermano… lo debes extrañar mucho ¿No? – Samantha asintió – Bueno… se que haré para que lo extrañes menos, desde ahora yo seré tu hermano, tu me tratarás como tu hermano y yo te trataré como a mi hermana ¿De acuerdo? – Samantha esbozó una sonrisa – ¡De acuerdo! – Exclamó feliz dándole un abrazo a su nuevo hermano – Muy bien – Dijo Matthew – Tengamos una plática de hermanos – Samantha se separó algo extrañada – Eh… ¿De que hablas? – Le preguntó algo dudosa de si en verdad quería saber – ¡Samantha! – Dijo adoptando una postura seria la cual desconcertó aun mas a la tacticista – Quiero que me informes que fue lo que sucedió esta mañana en la tienda de las healers – Dijo aún con la postura seria, Samantha no pudo evitar enojarse – ¿Para esto me dijiste que serias mi hermano? – Matthew sonrió – En realidad no, de verdad quiero que me veas como si fuera tu hermano, pero de todas formas quiero saber – Samantha suspiró y empezó a contarle a Matthew como había ocurrido todo al final Matthew estaba muriéndose de risa – ¡Oh hermanita realmente eres malvada! – Se rió Matthew, Samantha hizo un puchero – Sabes que no lo hice con esa intención – Dijo a la defensiva – Lo se, lo se, pero… ¡JAJAJAJA! – Siguió riendo Matthew, luego tomó algo de aire y pudo por fin hablar – Pero al menos me alegra que no halla sido lo que yo pensaba… fiú – Samantha lo miró con recelo – ¿Y tu que pensaste que hacía? – A Matthew le llegó a la mente una imagen de Samantha besándose salvajemente con Raven – No… nada – Respondió rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza – Pero me habías preocupado ya me preguntaba "Oye ¿Y en donde dejó Sam a Kent?" Samantha se sonrojó un poco ante la mención del caballero – ¿Y a ti que te pasa con él? – Le preguntó, Samantha lo miró confundida – Me refiero a que antes te caía mal porque siempre trataba de convencerte de hacer otras tácticas y cosas por el estilo, creí que odiabas eso – Samantha sonrió – Aún odio esa clase de cosas – Dijo sonriendo – Nadie debería de meterse con como hago las tácticas y planes de batalla por algo soy la tacticista, ni con mi edad – Dijo recordando el comentario de Hector el día que lo conoció – Pero no lo sé, ahora el es… diferente… – No pudo evitar el sonreír, luego se alteró – ¡Gah! ¿Por qué te estoy diciendo esto? – Dijo algo ruborizada – Porque soy tu hermano – Dijo Matthew sonriendo – Te gusta ¿Verdad? – Sonrió Matthew – Si… mucho… – Respondió ella.

--

Samantha y Matthew iban llegando al campamento después de haber conversado, ya estaba atardeciendo – Bueno hasta luego, hermano – Se despidió Samantha – Adiós hermanita – Le respondió. La tacticista se fue a su tienda y bajó a Mili que había estado descansando en la capucha de la capa de su dueña. Al bajarla Samantha agarró el listón que había comprado -(que por cierto era rosado)- y lo midió alrededor de el cuello de su gatita luego se lo quitó y cortó lo que sobraba con su daga, insertó el cascabel en el listón, luego se lo puso a Mili alrededor del cuello, lo amarró y miró como había quedado su mascotita, + ¡Qué adorable! + Pensó, después la puso en el suelo para ver como estaba de su pata, aún no podía afincarla pero eso no le impedía caminar, esta empezó a caminar por toda la tienda investigando

– ¿Sam, estás aquí? – Se escuchó a la voz de Rebecca

– Si, estoy aquí – Respondió ella, en un momento estaba la peliverde dentro de su tienda

– Hola – Dijo al entrar en la tienda

– Hola – Respondió Samantha

– ¿Donde habías estado? – Le preguntó

– Fui al pueblo con Matthew, ¡Oh! Por cierto, gracias por haberme guardado mi desayuno –

– De nada – Dijo con una sonrisa – Por cierto – Agregó – Lord Eliwood me pidió que te dijera que mañana partimos al amanecer a Ostia, así que supongo que tendremos que dormirnos más temprano de lo normal – Samantha asintió. Al irse Rebecca Samantha empezó a recoger sus cosas y a prepararse para dormir.

--+--

Notas de Mistic girl:

¡Subí el capi 6! ¡Ye ta! (perdón si lo escribí mal)

Bueno en este capi Mili recibió un regalo (para principalmente evitar una crisis de identidad de género futura). Mañana por fin estarán acercándose a Ostia por lo cual trataré de seguir los sucesos lo más cercano posible al juego, para los que lean esto ¿Me podrían hacer un favor? ¿Me pueden decir donde y como descargar los emuladores de Fire Emblem Blazing Sword? Gomen, no sé como hacerlo… -.-; (y mi memoria no es tan buena como para recordar cada detalle del juego). Samantha ahora tiene un "hermano" ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Quiero mucho a Matthew! n.n. Otra cosa: Onegai no me odien por el cambio de escena tan repentino, es algo con un fin y una consecuencia; como un toque especial agregué una pequeña pelea entre Lyn y Hector, siempre me dieron risa las discusiones que tenían en el juego, eran siempre por cosas algo estúpidas (como la que vimos en este capítulo)

Como dije en un capítulo anterior (no recuerdo cual) acepto reviews anónimas, ya que hay muy pocos escritores de fire emblem en español activos (o que al menos que revisen los fics nuevos de vez en cuando ¬¬)

El próximo capitulo se llamará: Bajo las estrellas: Pesadillas, recuerdos y confesiones.

¡Los quiero! ¡Cuídense! XOXO

Hector: ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te crees Gossip Girl?

Lyn: ¡No te metas con ella!

(Discusión entre Hector y Lyn)

Mistic girl y Eliwood: -.-;


	7. Bajo las Estrellas

Capitulo 7

Bajo las Estrellas

Ya había caído la noche Samantha se encontraba en su cama durmiendo, la mayoría de sus cosas las había recogido para que en la mañana a primera hora fuera más fácil llevarlas a la carreta de Merlinus. Mientras Samantha dormía se le notaba intranquila su respiración era fuerte, decía cosas apenas audibles y fruncía mucho el ceño, esta era la razón:

**Sueño**

…_Él esta corriendo por un bosque, no puede detenerse, sabe que lo persiguen, en sus ojos se ve algo de furia acompañado por frustración, sabe que si lo encuentran no solo él estará perdido sino que también su hermana, su amigo y su amiga de la adolescencia, él no puede permitir eso, el recordar a estas personas le hace olvidar el agotamiento e ir más rápido – Hermana… debo encontrarte – Dice para sí, de la nada aparecen dos hombres frente a él son mas grandes y fuertes a la vista, tienen dos espadas cada uno, él se detiene y los observa desenvainando su propia espada que llevaba en la espalda – Eres un incrédulo si piensas que nos vas a derrotar a ambos, niñato – Le dicen, parecen muy confiados, él solo sonríe – ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan los retos – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, los hombres vienen corriendo hacia él listos para atacar con sus espadas…_

**Fin del Sueño**

Samantha se despertó muy alterada, casi gritando, pero se controló justo a tiempo para no despertar a los demás – Hermano… – Dijo sentándose en la cama + No creo que eso halla sido un sueño cualquiera…+ Pensó, se levantó de su cama y se cambió ¿Para que seguir con la pijama puesta si sabia que no volvería a dormir?; ya estando vestida salió de su tienda y empezó a caminar alejándose del campamento.

En un momento mientras caminaba miró al cielo, era de madrugada aún se podían ver las estrellas, y se sentó sobre el pasto, se sentía húmedo por el rocío de la mañana, pero no le importaba, en ese momento lo único que ella quería era un lugar para pensar, abrazó sus rodillas y siguió mirando al cielo + Me pregunto como estarán los otros… + Pensó para sí, de pronto una constelación de estrellas llamó su atención, ella la recordaba la había visto antes, cuando estaba con sus amigos de la organización, pero ahora ninguno de ellos se encontraba con ella, eso a veces la hacía sentirse sola – Los extraño – Dijo para sí, – ¿A quienes? – Se escuchó una voz preguntar a sus espaldas, Samantha se volteó asustada – ¡Oh! Eres tu Lucius… me asustaste – El monje la miró con una mezcla de lástima y tristeza – Discúlpeme Lady Samantha. Perdone la intromisión pero, ¿De quién estaba hablando? Pude sentir su tristeza, así que vine a ver que le ocurría – Samantha miró al piso algo triste – Extraño a unos amigos que jamás volví a ver y que tal vez no vuelva a ver – Lucius se acercó y se sentó junto a ella – Eran personas muy importantes para ti ¿Verdad? – La castaña asintió – Estoy seguro de que el destino los volverá a juntar a ti y a tus amigos – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa la cual le contagió a la tacticista – Gracias Lucius – Dijo – Si necesitas algo me puedes decir – Dijo el monje – Lo mismo va para ti, de nuevo gracias – Samantha y Lucius hablaron por un buen rato esta que se empezó a escuchar el sonido de los pájaros y vieron el amanecer – Bueno pronto partiremos a Ostia… deberías de ir a preparar tus cosas, Lucius – El monje asintió – Fue un placer haber hablado con usted, Lady Samantha – dijo mientras se levantaba – Igualmente – Contestó la tacticista

Cada uno entonces se fue por su lado, ya luego podrían seguir hablando, de pronto Samantha recordó algo

– ¡Eh! Lucius – Lucius se volteó y la miró mientras ella se acercaba

– Eh… ¿Tú no sabrás si…? ¿Raven sigue molesto conmigo? – El monje la miró confundido

– Pues no lo sé, el no me ha dicho nada… pero si quieres le pregunto –

Samantha asintió – Si por favor, Raven es fuerte y no me conviene que esté molesto conmigo, (nnU) pero por favor trata que no suene a que yo te hubiera pedido que le preguntaras ¿Si? – El monje asintió y se fue caminando

+ Es una buena persona… + Pensó Samantha sonriendo

-------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente siguieron con su viaje hacia Ostia, mientras Samantha miraba el mapa asegurándose de ir por la vía más corta, fue llamada por Serra,

– ¡Sam! – La aludida se volteó y la saludó

– ¿Qué pasa Serra? – Serra se veía extrañamente curiosa

– Quería preguntarte sobre la herida que tuvo Raven el otro día… –

– … – "Espero que no sea para burlarse o algo así…" – ¿Si? Dime –

– Pues… me sorprendió que supieras como curarla… sobre todo porque no eres una clérigo como yo, ¿tienes algún tipo de experiencia? –

– Bueno… Koichi una vez tuvo una herida así, y yo fui la que lo traté… – Pensó en voz alta, luego se dio cuenta de su error

– ¿Koichi? – Preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos Serra – ¿Quién es él? ¿Una vieja conquista? ¿Un novio? ¡Oh Samantha ahora resulta que Sir Kent tiene competencia! –

– ¿Qué? No Serra estas pensando mal, Koichi es solo un amigo que conocí hace tiempo – Dijo sonrojada y algo asustada de que Serra hablara tan alto

– ¡No puedes engañarme Samantha! Después de todo lo que nos dijo a mí y a Sain, Kent no merece que lo despaches así –

– ¡Yo no…! … ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó, Serra se tapó la boca con las manos y empezó a negar con la cabeza energéticamente – ¡Dime! ¿Qué les dijo? – insistió mientras trataba de quitarle las manos de la boca a Serra

– ¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?! – Ambas se voltearon y vieron a un muy enojado Hector

– Perdón Lord Hector – Dijeron ambas algo avergonzadas

– Arg… (Mas bajo)…lo que me faltaba una clérigo chiflada y una tacticista incompetente… –

– (En susurro) ¿Qué le pasará a Hector? Esta de muy mal humor –

– ¿Y todavía preguntas? Ayer perdió contra Lady Lyndis y te hecha la culpa a ti –

– ¿En serio? –

Siguieron entonces su camino hasta que llegaron por la noche a Ostia, allí Hector habló con su hermano, Lord Uther, este le contó a Hector, Eliwood, Lyn y a Samantha la situación en la que se encontraba todo Elibe.

Más tarde Samantha se encontraba caminando sola por los pasillos con un rostro en el cual se reflejaba la preocupación que sentía "No sabía que esto era tan complicado… muchos de nosotros podríamos morir y yo…" Se detuvo – Sería la responsable de ello, tengo que ser mucho mas cuidadosa y astuta que antes – Luego de esto siguió caminando por el pasillo, de repente algo la jaló hacia una esquina, Samantha sintió algo metálico rozar su cuello – Hola Matthew – Dijo calmada, Matthew la soltó con una enorme cara de decepción en el rostro – ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – Samantha sonrió – ¿Esperas que no reconozca a mi propio hermano? – Matthew rió ligeramente – ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te preocupa lo que Lord Uther dijo? – Samantha asintió y luego agregó – Estuviste espiando mientras hablaba ¿Cierto? –

– Eh… hermanita "espiar" es una palabra muy fea, yo prefiero el término "recaudar información con propósitos propios" –

– Y a eso yo lo llamo "Mentir descaradamente" –

Ambos empezaron a reír, Matthew siempre lograba hacer sentir mejor a Samantha.

---------------------------------------

Samantha se recostó sobre su cama, era raro tener una habitación y una cama suave para dormir, eran una clase de lujos que no muy seguido tenían. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que no podía dormir, seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Serra _"Después de todo lo que nos dijo a mí y a Sain, Kent no merece que lo despaches así"_ "¿Qué les dijo Kent? ¡La curiosidad me mata!" Samantha se levantó decidida – ¡Suficiente! Obligaré a Serra a que me diga lo de Kent, por las buenas o por las malas – Con paso decidido se levantó y salió por la puerta de su cuarto, ella tenía una idea de donde era el cuarto de Serra por la cantidad de veces que ella lo había descrito. Subió las escaleras, al final del pasillo, si no le fallaba la memoria, entonces tocó la puerta

– ¿Si? –

– ¿K-Kent? –

– ¡¿Lady Samantha?! ¿Q-Qué hace aquí? –

– Yo… me equivoque de puerta discúlpame –

– ¡Espera! ¿A quién buscabas? –

– Nadie, olvídalo, disculpa por haberte molestado –

Samantha se encontraba muy sonrojada, y el nerviosismo había provocado que se quedara quieta en su lugar "Kent, cierra la puerta para que me pueda ir" se decía mentalmente algo cabizbaja mientras sentía el rubor crecer en sus mejillas "¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¡Piernas respondan!" Entonces fue cuando pudo empezar a caminar, se alejó lo más rápidamente posible.

"Odio esta clase de cosas, me descontrolo totalmente" Samantha dobló en una esquina y se detuvo apoyándose en la pared, su rubor seguía en su rostro – Debo controlarme – Se dijo.

Samantha levantó la vista y vió a alguien en un balcón apoyado en la baranda – ¿Uh? ¿Quién será? – Se preguntó acercándose cautelosamente a la persona, entonces se dio cuenta de que era Raven, se le veía ligeramente molesto "¿Qué le sucederá?" Se preguntó, cuando se dio cuenta de algo "Con esa luz, esa pose y esa cara se ve tan…atractivo" admitió mentalmente mientras volvía a sonrojarse. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando cuando Raven dijo – ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte mirándome? – Dijo fríamente, Samantha se sonrojó "No puede haberme visto" –…– Raven pareció molestarse más – Solo sal, o voy a ir a buscarte… – Samantha tragó saliva y salió de las sombras – ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí escondida? – Samantha se quedó en silencio ¿Qué excusa tenía? – Yo… te vi aquí y pensé en venir a… disculparme… – Bueno no era del todo mentira, ella pensaba que Raven estaba enojado y disculparse era una buena manera de calmarlo, pero al parecer Raven no pensaba lo mismo

– ¿Qué? – Samantha no se atrevía a mirarlo

– Bueno por lo de la… flecha – Raven cambio de actitud entonces

– Oh… eso – Tomó aire tratando de sonar serio – Ese incidente me ha traído problemas –

Samantha levantó la cabeza con algo de enojo – ¿Y crees que a mi no? –

Raven se volteó dándole la espalda – Bueno, me da igual, si no fuera por las constantes preguntas de Wil y Rebecca ya lo habría olvidado… ya no estoy molesto por eso –

– Entonces… ¿Por qué te ves tan molesto? –

– No es tu problema… – Contestó enojado

– Ya lo sé, pero soy la tacticista de este grupo, puedes contarme lo que sea, no se lo contaré a nadie, mucho menos a mis superiores… Bueno creo que quieres estar solo me voy. Buenas noches Raven… –

Samantha se alejó mientras trataba de recordar donde estaba su habitación.

----------------------------------

Al día siguiente Samantha se despertó un poco más tarde de lo normal – ¿Dormiste bien? – Escuchó preguntar una voz detrás de ella, Samantha se volteó y vio a Raven mirándola con una sonrisa acostado en su cama – Si claro, como si lo que hubiéramos hecho fue dormir – dijo mientras daba un bostezo

…

Mistic girl: Ok eso último fue una farsa, nada de eso sucedió así que si te caíste de la silla, levántate y si estabas tomándote algo y lo escupiste, no me culpes.

Samantha: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Mistic girl: Nada solo quería molestar a Kent

Raven: ¿Y no podías usar a alguien más?

Mistic girl: No (n.n)

Kent: MISTIC GIRL!!!!!!!!! RAVEN!!!!!!!! (Cara demoníaca)

Mistic girl: Oh-oh… tengo que escapar. Vamos Raven! Por fis da el mensaje final.

Raven: Mistic girl, le agradece a todos los lectores que dejan review también a los que leen, sigan dejando reviews y así tal vez ella no vuelva a escribir algo que afecte mi humanidad.

Mistic girl: ¡Oye! Eso no estaba en el libreto.


	8. El Soldado y su Dragón

Mistic girl: Hola, hola aquí esta el próximo capi, lo tuve que dividir en 2 partes para que no se agotaran por tanta lectura

Samantha: ¿Qué sucedió con Kent?

Mistic girl: No quiero hablar de eso…T.T  
¡Bueno aquí les llega el fic!…

Capítulo 8

El soldado y su dragón

Samantha se despertó temprano, hoy partirían hacia Nabata, tal vez podría hablar con Serra, ya que después del incidente con Kent y haber hablado con Raven se fue directamente a su cuarto, ahora estaba en la salida del castillo junto con los demás, pronto partirían hacia Nabata, Samantha estaba cerca de unas escaleras viendo y estudiando unos mapas que le habían dado en el castillo. Mientras tanto Kent la observaba desde una distancia prudencial, cuando de repente apareció Matthew

– Hola Kent! – Dijo el ladrón asustando al caballero

– ¡Ahh! – Exclamó por la sorpresa – Matthew… ¿Qué quieres? –

Matthew sonrió – Sólo conversar – Dijo alegremente, luego miró a Samantha – ¿Qué tanto miras? –

Kent se molestó ante la insinuación -(Por mas cierta que fuera xD)- y contestó – Nada que sea de tu incumbencia – Dijo secamente, Matthew forzó una sonrisa mientras pensaba "¿Qué rayos le vio Samantha a este tipo? Espero que sea menos idiota con ella…" Matthew se fue y dejó a Kent aún observando a Samantha.

Samantha se levantó y fue hacia donde los tres lords y los gemelos dragón estaban. Samantha conversaba con los lords cuando se fijó que Ninian y Nils se habían separado del grupo y estaban hablando; Ninian se veía algo preocupada así que Samantha fue a ver que ocurría.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Le preguntó a ambos, Ninian abrió la boca pero Nils la interrumpió

– Todo está perfectamente bien Lady Samantha, no se preocupe… – Dijo este. Samantha dudó un momento pero se asustó al ver a Nils caer inconsiente en ese mismo sitio.

– ¡NILS! – Gritaron ambas chicas asustadas ante lo que había ocurrido, cuando Samantha se acercó a este Ninian se atravesó y horrorisada gritó

– ¡No lo toques! – Samantha se alejó asustada por la reacción de la bailarina, los lords al escuchar el grito vinieron corriendo.

– Ninian, ¿Qué suce--? –

– Aléjence… – Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

– Debemos ponerlo adentro – Dijo Hector

– ¡No! No toquen su cuerpo… por favor, el no debe moverse… –

– Ya dején que esté aquí, Ninian sabe lo que hace – Dijo Lyn

Detrás de todos apareció uno de los soldados de Ostia claramente alterado – ¡Lord Hector! ¡El castillo está bajo ataque! –

– ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

– Maldición, no pudo ser en un peor momento… – Dijo Hector muy molesto

– Tranquilo Hector – Dijo Eliwood – Samantha, ¿podrías…? –

– De acuerdo – Dijo ella con una sonrisa –Avisen a los demas y prepararé el plan de inmediato, nuestra prioridad será proteger a Nils-

Todos asintieron, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar recibieron a una invitada – ¡Isadora! – Exclamó Eliwood sorprendido – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Isadora sonrió y respondió – Su madre me ha enviado a protegerlo, ya se ha enterado de lo ocurrido con su padre – Eliwood miró el suelo con tristesa – ¿Cómo se encuentra mi madre? –

– Lady Eleanora es una mujer fuerte… se recuperará –

La batalla inició entonces, Samantha envió a Wil y a Rebecca hacia las Ballistas acompañados de Marcus, Isadora y Raven para que los protegieran, mientras tanto envió a Bartre y a Lyn al lado oeste del castillo, Bartre utilizó su hacha de mano para derribar a un caballero dragón que se acercaba, por otro lado los demás protegían a Ninian y a Nils.

Samantha veía complacida como su plan funcionaba cuando escuchó a alguien hablarle

– Oye, hermana – Samantha se volteó y vio a Matthew y a Legault

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó

– En la parte sur-oeste del castillo hay unos cofres, Lord Hector me ha dicho que tomemos lo que hay allí adentro, que es mejor que lo tomemos nosotros que los bandidos –

– ¿En serio? Bueno, si Hector dice que está bien vayan los dos, así tomaran las cosas más rápido y podrán regresar aquí –

Ambos ladrones asintieron y fueron con rapidez hacia el lugar. Samantha volvió a ver el campo de batalla, vio a un nómada derrivando algunos enemigos con su arco mientras era seguido por un mercenario "Mmm… ese nómada me parece familiar" Pensó "Se parece a… Rath…" Samantha confirmó lo que había pensado cuando vió a Lyn acercarse emocionada al nómada "Sip, es Rath. Sólo él causaría esa reacción sobre Lyn" Luego vio como el nómada seguía a Lyn hacia donde esta estaba al principio con Bartre, Samantha se volteó y se fijó que Hector se había quedado mirando la escena, la tacticista lo miró con ambas cejas arqueadas, el peliazul al darse cuenta de esto desvió la mirada mostrándose molesto.

Samantha sintió algo de pena por Hector, pero decidió que ese no era el momento para preocuparse por eso.

– ¡Rayos! – Exclamó, Hector, Eliwood y los que estaban cerca la miraron preocupados – ¡Hector!¡Cuidado! – Gritó, abía visto un caballero wivern que parecía iba a atacar a Hector, pero se detuvo un antes de hacerlo quedándose atrás del lord. Todos quedaron en silencio extrañados por la actitud del caballero.

– ¿Es Usted el lider de este grupo? – Preguntó este, Hector desconfiado preguntó – ¿Quién quiere saberlo? – El caballero se quitó el casco mostrando su rostro, tenía una piel ligeramente tostada, ojos grises y su cabello era verde y estaba alborotado, además de eso tenía un mechón blanco al frente, el caballero bajó de su wivern y se arrodilló frente a todos – Soy Health, caballero wivern de Bern. Por favor… dejenme entrar en su grupo… me contrataron como mercenario pero… ya no quiero seguir matando gente inocente – Levantó el rostro y miró con ojos suplicantes, Hector miró a Eliwood que había escuchado todo aquello, esté asintió sonriendo, Hector miró a Health y dijo – De acuerdo… Samantha – La aludida lo miró – Dile al chico que debe hacer… – Samatha asintió y se acercó a Health –Primero que todo tienes un wivern… me seria util que atacaras a los luchadores que usan hacha con tu axereaber ¿De acuerdo? – Health sonrió y se montó en su wivern mientras preparaba su lanza para atacar.

(…)

Ya después de la batalla los lords salieron hacia el desierto de Nabata diciendo que no había tiempo que perder, Samantha en el viaje habló mucho con Health, le había agradado aquel muchacho, cuando ya estaba cayendo el atardecer se detuvieron a acampar.

La castaña y el peliverde fueron a caminar un rato mientras seguían conversando, Kent los observó a una distancia y suspiró. Ese día ya no podría hablar con ella…

Fin del capítulo 8

Mistic girl: Hyuu… por fin terminé este capi, mil disculpas por la laaaaaaaaaaaaarga espera =DU

Samantha: Por qué te tardaste tanto? -.-#

Mistic girl: Bloqueos, escuela, pixel art, flojera, otros fics desconocidos para esta página, etcetcetc xD

Kent: ¿Por qué no me pusiste con Samantha? ¬¬

Mistic girl: Tranqui Kent en el próximo capi vas a estar muy juntito con ella –w–

Kent: ¿Ah? ¿De verdad? O.o

Mistic girl: Tan verdadero como que me gusta el chocolate n.n

Zatch: Habla en serio! 0-0

Mistic girl: Claro que-- ¿Oye tú que haces aquí? O-o

Zatch: Te vine a recordar de tu otro fic para que escribas el 2do capi y me metas a mí u.u

Mistic girl: Ahhhh sokka… bueno despidanse todos.

(Todos xD) Adiós n.n/

Gracias por leer y dejen reviews n_n El proximo capi se llamará: _Junto a la fogata_

Bye!


	9. Junto a la Fogata

Capítulo 9:

Junto a la Fogata

Samantha y Health volvieron después de su paseo al campamento, Health le dijo a Samantha que estaba muy cansado así que se iría a dormir temprano, ella mientras tanto iría hacia donde estaba la fogata a ver si había alguien aún despierto. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que había muy poca gente, sólo estaban Erk, Guy y Legault, uno leyendo y los otros dos mirando el fuego distraidamente, Samantha se sentó junto al ladrón

– Buenas noches Legauld, Erk, Guy – Dijo. Los aludidos la miraron y la saludaron, excepto por Erk que aún leía

– Buenas noches… – Dijeron todos, Samantha miró a los que estaban alrededor de la fogata

– ¿No pueden dormir? – Se aventuró a preguntar

– Cuando es de noche es el único momento donde puedo leer tranquilo, porque Serra no me molesta. Por eso estoy aquí – Dijo cortante el mago sin despegar la vista del libro, todos lo miraron con una gota bajándoles por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, luego Guy habló

– Pienso entrenar dentro de un momento, me gusta entrenar de noche, así también aprovecho y hago guardia – Dijo con una sonrisa, Samantha le regresó el gesto y miró al ladrón

– ¿Qué hay de tí? –

– No quiero dormir ahora y ya… – Dijo simplemente ahora desviando la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno.

Samantha observó la fogata por un rato, los cuatro no hablaron mucho, parecía que el sueño empezaba a invadirlos.

– (Bostezo) Yo mejor me voy a entrenar… si me quedo quieto terminaré durmiéndome… – Dijo Guy derrepente, Samantha se despidió y este se fue. Un momento después Erk también se fue diciendo que quería descansar.

Legault y Samantha se quedaron sólos, Samantha lo miró y preguntó

– ¿Era cierto lo de Hector? – Legault se volteó y la miró sonriendo

– Tardaste mucho en preguntarlo jejeje… Ya creía que no te darías cuenta –

– Me dí cuenta poco después de enviarlos… Quería preguntarle a Matthew pero él sabía que lo haría así que no ha aparecido (Suspiro) Mal por mí por no haberlos detenido… –

– Estamos en una noble misión, Lord Hector lo entenderá – Dijo Legault con aire petulante

– Necesitamos recursos… lo sé… pero no creo que esa sea la forma más correcta de hacerlo – Dijo ella algo molesta

– Eres demaciado buena – Dijo tocandola con el dedo en la mejilla, Samantha se empezó a reir con esto – Bueno niña, yo me voy ¿Te quedarás aquí? – Samantha asintió – Ok, si alguien te ataca sólo grita – Samantha se rió otra vez diciendo

– Tranquilo, lo haré – Legault sonrió y se fue.

La castaña volvió a quedarse sola, miraba las llamas para tratar de entretenerse con algo, pero el sueño empezaba a ganarle, sentía que los párpados estaban más pesados + Tengo sueño… pero no sé por qué no quiero dormirme aún… ¿Por qué no quiero dormir?… + Los ojos se le cerraron completamente y se quedó dormida

…_Todo era negro__, se sentía débil, dudaba el siquiera poder moverse "¿No nos vas a decir nada?" Se escuchaba, él simplemente movió la cabeza de forma negativa, se escuchó una explosión no muy lejos, se sorprendió buscando el origen de esta… +¿Qué pasaría ahora?+ Pensó asustado_

Samantha se despertó alterada para encontrar a cierto caballero pelianaranjado a su lado.

P.D.V. (Punto de Vista (P.O.V.)) de Kent

Kent caminaba por el campamento, hacía poco había terminado su guardia y se iría a dormir. Vio la fogata que estaba en el centro del campamento y se acercó a ver si había alguien todavía. Se sorprendió al ver a Samantha aparentemente dormida enfrente de esta mientras aún seguía encendida, se acercó y se sentó a su lado, al parecer ella tenía una pesadilla, su respiración era fuerte y tenía los puños apretados, Kent puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Samantha y acarició levemente su cabello, Samantha empezó a negar con la cabeza, Kent dejó de tocarla, Samantha entonces se despertó alterada.

P.O.V. Omnisciente

Kent y Samantha se miraron por un momento luego cada uno miró en la dirección contraria. Samantha se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas mientras enterraba el rostro sobre ellas

+ …Mark… + Pensó algo deprimida + Santa Elimine te ruego que impidas que le pase algo malo a mi hermano +, – ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntaron, ella levantó levemente el rostro, miró a Kent y asintió levemente intentando sonreir – Estoy bien, gracias – Dijo volviendo a enterrar el rostro sobre las rodillas + ¿Qué tal si Mark… está muerto? + Al llegar este pensamiento a su mente no pudo retener las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar y a caer sobre sus rodillas mientras temblaba levemente, intentaba controlarse pero no podía, el miedo, la angustia, la frustración, de que su hermano estuviera muerto y ella no pudiera hacer nada la embargaron. Kent de inmediato se dio cuenta del estado de Samantha – ¿Lady Samantha qué le sucede? – Preguntó él preocupado, pero Samantha no parecía escucharlo, ella siguió llorando, para ella la voz de Kent no era más que un leve eco en un rincón recóndito de su cabeza; Kent estaba angustiado, ya que Samantha no reaccionaba, la frustración hizo que se frustrara haciendo hacer algo poco común en él – ¡Sam! – Dijo en un tono más alto, Samantha pareció reaccionar, levantó la cabeza y miró a Kent directamente a los ojos, las lágrimas en ningún momento cesaron, la tacticista entonces dijo apenas con un hilo de voz

– …Lo…Lamento… – Kent se acercó lentamente a ella

– No tienes porque siempre parecer fuerte ante los demás… ¿Quieres decirme que sucedió? – Samantha negó con la cabeza

– Es que… yo… – Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer y Samantha trató de limpiarlas

– Tranquila… – Dijo limpiando algunas lágrimas con su dedo pulgar

– Kent… Gracias – Dijo sonriendo levemente y abrazándolo, Kent la abrazó también mientras acariciaba su cabello, derrepente Samantha se separó, su rostro estaba rojo, miró de nuevo la fogata, + Quiero decirselo… si me va a rechazar… que lo haga de una vez, no quiero ilusionarme por nada… + Volvió entonces a mirar a Kent – ¿Kent? – Este que se había quedado mirando el cielo la miró, también estaba sonrojado, Samantha clavó la vista en el suelo – Yo… yo quería decirte… – Levantó la vista el rostro de él estaba justo frente al de ella, parecía esperar a que le dijera lo que ella pensara –Kent… yo te…–

Cambio de escena -(Que da rabia y a nadie le gusta pero es necesario para el plot xDDD)-

Matthew y Sain miraban la escena desde unos arbustos, Samantha parecía que iba a explotar del nerviosismo y Kent la miraba muy impaciente, cuando ella lo miró a los ojos este discimuló la mirada haciendo a que simplemente pareciera de paciencia

– Que aburrido… me pregunto cuando la besará – Dijo Sain, Matthew lo miró extrañado

– ¿Por qué crees que él la besará primero? –

– Pues me parecería lo más lógico, él nos dijo a mi y a Serra que de verdad la quería… –

– Aún así, eso no es el mejor motivo para llegar a primera base – Matthew sonrió mirando de nuevo la escena

– Si lo es –

– ¿Quieres apostar? –

– Claro, si Kent besa a Samantha primero me darás cien monedas de oro –

– Y si Sam lo besa a él primero tu me darás cien monedas de oro a mí –

– De acuerdo – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo con un apretón de manos

Volviendo a la parejita xD

– Yo te quiero… – Dijo finalmente Samantha se acercó a Kent y lo besó suavemente en los labios, luego se separó y lo miró, Kent estaba totalmente sonrojado – Samantha… yo también te quiero… – El rostro de Samantha se iluminó, ¿Era cierto? ¿Él de verdad la quería?, Kent se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro con las manos acercándolo más al de él – Yo de verdad… te quiero – Dicho esto terminó de juntar sus rostros y la besó, Samantha correspondió el beso felizmente mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kent, por ese momento olvidó todo lo demás, el miedo, la frustración, todo, ya que ahora lo único que cabía en su mente era el gozo de estar con su querido Kent.

Fin del capítulo 9

Mistic girl: Nya~ el tan esperado beso por fín ocurrió =333

Samantha: x///x Mistic girl… se me olvidó respirar…

Kent: Me disculpo… creo que me pasé… un poco ¬///¬

Mistic girl: Sólo un poco? Kent está palida xD vamos que lo hard core no toca aquí =3 (empieza a hecharle viento con un abanico a Samantha) "…Aún… xD"

Kent: Lo siento u_u

Mistic girl: Tranqui tranqui n.n so… Samantha dinos como fue! w

Samantha: (Ya recuperada) Pues… fue…-- Oye! Que eso no es personal?! ò///ó

Mistic girl: Sip… más o menos pero eres mi OC principal así que me tienes que decir -w-

Samantha: No quiero x

Mistic girl: Ok ok… no me digas…

Samantha: ¿De verdad?¿No insistirás? o.ô

Mistic girl: Claro… por cierto agregaré a este fic tu INCIDENTE completo con todos los detalles FEOS que tuviste CON KAREL que escribí por mero aburrimiento =3

Samantha: O_O" Noooooo!!!!!!

Kent: Qué incidente?!!!! Ò_ó

Mistic girl: Nada nada xDU solo bromeo

Karel: Alguien me llamó? -_-… (Mira a Samantha) Hola ¬w¬

Samantha: o///o Etto… hola Karel

Kent: (Mira feo a Karel) ¬_¬

Karel: (Ignora a Kent) Sabes que he querido verte Samantha… ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis mensajes?

Mistic girl: Etto Karel-san yo puedo responder eso… verás la cosa es que tu historia alterna con Samantha ya mentalmente la terminé… so… le dije que se concentrara más en Kent por razones de trabajo, tu comprenderás ¿No? =DU

Karel: (Aura maligna) ¿Cómo?...

Mistic: o_oUUUUUU Qué lo tuyo con Samantha hasta que decida pasarlo al pc ya murió

Karel: ¡¿QUEÉÉÉEÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! O.ó (Saca la Wo Lao)

Zatch: ¡No la lastimes! Ò.ó

Karel: ¿Ah?¿Por qué? ¬_´¬#

Zatch: Porque aún no aparesco en mi fic T.T

Mistic girl: No te preocupes Zatch ya lo estoy escribiendo, y como estoy de vacaciones lo terminaré entre hoy y mañana n_n

Zatch: Que bien =D

Mistic girl: Bueno eso es todo, dispidanse todos

Todos: Adiós!

Los quiero besos, y gracias a las nuevas lectoras por sus reviews n_n


End file.
